


Crossing Worlds

by meganlpie



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Did I Mention Violence?, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Steamy in a chapter or two, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 23,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: Aurora Dawson was just like any other 23 year-old college student, but when she innocently decides to pay a visit to a new book shop, she's thrust into a world of war, violence and a game she wants no part of.With the help of a new "friend" Aurora travels this vast new world all while teaching him a few things about our world. Their long journey brings them closer than either one of them ever thought possible.Will Aurora be able to handle the dangerous world of Westeros or will she meet the same fate as so many others before her? The bigger question: will she ever find her way back home? Will she even want to?I do not own any Game of Thrones characters/ story lines. They are the property of George R.R. Martin.I do own Aurora and Cassandra, so please don't steal them.This story will contain some swears, violence, angst, some steamy scenes and, as with all my stories, fluff. (Nothing that would warrant a mature rating though.)





	1. What the Hell?!

**Author's Note:**

> There will be lots of violence and swearing, typical GoT throughout. A couple of steamy parts in a chapter or two. This is also posted on Wattpad.

Aurora sighed in relief as she left the campus. She just finished her last class of the semester and was thrilled to be done for the school year. Whoever said that majoring in History was easy, lied. It was hard work having to remember all those facts. Aurora loved it though, there was no doubt. "Rory!" a voice behind her made her jump. "Oh hey, Cassie. What's up?" Cassandra and Aurora had been friends since middle school. "You know there's party tonight? You going?" Aurora shook her head at her. Aurora had done more than her fair share of partying, but she hated going with Cassandra.

Nothing to do with the women herself, of course. Aurora just always felt so...plain next to her friend. Cassandra was beautiful. She was slightly curvy, her black hair was full and shiny, there were never any pimples are her face and her beautiful skin was smooth and the color of milk chocolate. Aurora felt a bit on the chubby side and her skin was pale, not because she didn't go outside but because of her Irish heritage. She couldn't help but burn if she was out in the sun too long. Her fiery red hair with purple ends refused to cooperate, always springing up in messy curls. The only thing about herself she could say was beautiful were her eyes. They were an unusual shade of green, almost the color of a shamrock. 

"Sorry, Cassie. I really just want to go back to the dorm, maybe hit that new book shop first," Aurora said. Cassandra shrugged and replied, "You're missing out, but okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Aurora nodded and Cassandra left, with a little bounce in her step. Aurora chuckled and turned in the opposite direction. She'd decided to check out the new book store after all. It was a quaint little place just off the campus grounds, so not too far away. 

Aurora stopped just outside and looked up at the sign above the door. "Melisandre's Books and Artifacts," she read aloud, shrugged and pushing open the door. A little bell rang, signaling that the door had opened. "One moment," a woman's voice called out. Aurora tightened the grip on her bag as a woman came bustling out of the back, her arms loaded down with books. "Welcome. Is there something I can help you find?" she asked, setting the books down on the counter. Her voice had a slight accent that caught Aurora's attention, but she chose not to mention it. 

"I don't know, to be honest," Aurora said. The woman pushed a strand of her long dark red hair from her face and gave the younger woman a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. Aurora's eyes were drawn to the interesting gold choker on the woman's neck. It had a large red jewel in the center. The woman gazed at Aurora for a brief moment, as if debating something. She reached under the counter and pulled out a book. "Perhaps this will interest you," she said, passing the book to Aurora. 

Aurora took the large, hard leather bound book. In the center of the cover was a gem, much like the one in the owner's necklace. Aurora took a moment to run her fingers over the cover and the spine of the book. "The Seven Kingdoms," Aurora read the title aloud. The woman nodded with another smile before returning to the back of the shop. Aurora quirked her brow at the strange behavior, but shrugged and opened the book. 

Before Aurora knew what was happening, a bright light filled the shop, causing Aurora to close her eyes. "What the hell?!" she cried, dropping the book in surprise. When the light had cleared, Aurora slowly opened her eyes again. She was stunned to realize that she was no longer standing in the bookshop. She was standing in the woods, but when she turned around Aurora could see what looked like the outskirts of a city. "What the hell?!"


	2. A Knight in Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora ends up in a strange woods. A certain knight finds her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter, there are swears and a little bit of violence.

Aurora took a deep breath, trying to steady her heartbeat. The last thing she wanted was to have a panic attack. As she tried to relax, Aurora took in her surroundings. It looked just like any other wood, except for the group of four men headed her way. Aurora gulped as they approached her. They were running, but stopped upon seeing her. They eyed her up and down, making Aurora feel very exposed in her tight jeans and purple tank top. 

"Well, well aren't you a pretty thing?" one of them said, his voice sickeningly sweet. All four took a step in toward Aurora. She knew that she should run, but since she didn't know where to go, it seemed pointless to try. When one of the men grabbed her, logic flew out the window and Aurora did the only thing she could think. She fought. Luckily for her, her brother insisted on teaching her some basic self defense. Using her free arm, Aurora slammed the heel of her hand into one man's nose, making him let go before turning to the next and stomping on his in-step. 

"You little bitch," the first man cried lunging for her. She side stepped and brought her knee up into his stomach and then his face. The fourth man grabbed her from behind as the other three got up and lunged at her. Aurora was kicking and struggling as best she could against the four men. One had just grabbed her legs when suddenly a voice shouted, "What is the meaning of this?" Aurora's attackers stopped what they were doing to look at the owner of the voice. 

"It's Ser Jaime Lannister!" one cried. Suddenly, Aurora found herself being dropped to the hard ground. "Ow," she complained before getting up, dusting herself off and picking her bag up again. The owner of the voice, Ser Jaime, looked the men over, two of which were now sporting black eyes. Ser Jaime dismounted his horse and walked over to the small group, a few other men at his heels. Aurora looked them over in their armor of white, except for Ser Jaime who was wearing gold. She assumed they were all knights. So far, they had not noticed her. 

Ser Jaime studied the faces of the four men and chuckled. "What happened to your face?" he asked. The men turned to look at Aurora, but said nothing. She muttered a few swears under her breath. Ser Jaime flicked his green eyes over to her. He scanned her body, but not in the same way her attackers had. His gaze was more out of curiosity than lust. Aurora studied his face and took note of his strong jaw. "And who are you?" he asked her, bringing his eyes back up to hers. 

Aurora bit her lip and replied, "My name is Aurora." He arched a brow. "Aurora? From what House?" Aurora cocked her head in confusion. House? What was he talking about? She took a deep breath and said, "Look, I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't even know where I am!" The knight's eyebrow arched. "You are outside the city of King's Landing," he told her, as if it was obvious. Aurora sighed again. "That's great, except for the fact that I have no idea where that is. I must be dreaming," she muttered the last part, but he heard her anyway. 

"You are not dreaming." He took a step closer, causing Aurora to take a step back until her back hit a tree. He narrowed his eyes at her, but then his lips upturned into a smile. "You are a pretty one, aren't you? Since you are clearly...disturbed, I shall have to take you to see the king." Aurora cringed away from his outstretched hand. "I do not intend to harm you...Aurora, was it?" She nodded and looked into his green eyes. For some reason, she felt more at ease and pushed off the tree to follow the knight in gold. 

Aurora followed Ser Jaime to his horse, where she stopped short. She never ridden a horse before. Ser Jaime sighed and walked back over to her. "Don't worry. He's gentle," he told her before carefully taking her hand. He lead her over to the horse and let her pet the animal for a moment. Then, he quickly put his hands on her waist and lifted her onto the horse, bag and all. He climbed on behind her and grabbed the reins. He urged the horse to turn around and head into the city where Aurora's fate would be decided.


	3. The King and An Invasion of Privacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ser Jaime takes Aurora to meet the king. Embarrassment ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassment for both Aurora and Ser Jaime and some swears.

The ride into the city was quiet and Aurora bit her lip in worry. She honestly felt like a freak as they rode up. Everyone was staring at the strange woman riding with Ser Jaime. Everyone! Aurora had never felt more vulnerable as she did in that moment, but Ser Jaime rode on. After riding for what seemed like hours, but was probably only minutes, Ser Jaime spoke, "We are approaching the Red Keep. I will take you directly to King Robert." Aurora nodded, unable to unglue her tongue from the roof of her dry mouth. What was the king going to be like? 

Aurora shook her head at her foolishness. She was still convinced she was dreaming. She had to be! Right? Either that or she had a break from reality caused by studying so much. Maybe Cassandra was right whenever she told Aurora that studying all the time wouldn't be good. As the horse rode through the gates of what Ser Jaime had called the Red Keep, Aurora was leaning more toward the latter. Maybe she was crazy. Aurora's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the horse stop and Ser Jaime dismounted, beckoning her to do the same. 

Aurora slid from the saddle, clutching her bag strap to her as if her life depended on it. She tried to keep her gaze focused in front of her as Ser Jaime lead her through the doors and down long corridors, but she could still feel everyone's eyes on her. It was taking everything in her not to have a panic attack. Sooner than expected, they approached two large doors with guards on either side. The guards hesitated a brief second when the saw the red-headed woman beside Ser Jaime, but opened the doors quickly when Ser Jaime cleared his throat. 

Aurora's green eyes darted all around before they landed on the throne in the center of the vast, ornate room. She gasped quietly when she saw the throne was made of swords. Ser Jaime ushered her forward, never once leaving her side. "What is the meaning of this?" The rotund man sitting on the throne barked out. His eyes were dark, but had a hint of mischief and his nose poked out above a full beard. His face was red as if he'd been exercising. 

Ser Jaime grabbed Aurora's arm and hurried forward, pulling the young woman with him. "Easy," she whispered harshly, earning a glare from the man. "What in Seven Hells is going on?" the king barked again. Ser Jaime bowed and replied, "Your Grace, we found this young woman in the Kingswood. She seems disturbed...I thought it best to bring her to you. " The king directed his hard gaze at Aurora who did her best not to cringe away. Before the king could say anything, the doors burst open again. Aurora looked over her shoulder and saw a regal woman with long blonde hair walking up to the throne, a young boy beside her and a man the size of a barge following close behind. 

Aurora's eyes followed the trio up to where the king was sitting. The woman and the boy were lovely to look at, but Aurora found her eyes drifting to the larger man. His gaze was already on her, his eyes narrowed as if he were daring Aurora to say anything. She studied his face. It was heavily scarred on one side. Aurora's attention was drawn back to the king when he spoke. "Well?! Why were you found trespassing in the Kingswood?!" It seemed he found it impossible to speak without barking. 

Aurora opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out at first. She took a breath and tried again, "I didn't know where I was. In fact, I still don't. As far as I'm concerned, I'm in the middle of freakin' nightmare! One minute I was standing a damn book shop and the next, I find myself in the middle of a forest and then I get attacked by a group of men who looked at me as if I was their first meal in a year! They're lucky I only blacked their eyes!" 

The longer she spoke, the louder her voice got and when she finished, Aurora crossed her arms over her chest. The king's face was a mask of shock at first and Aurora began to worry. Had she just doomed herself? Then, without warning, the chubby man began laughing. His robust laughter bounced around the grand room. "You blacked their eyes? A little thing like you?" He laughed again. Aurora bit her bottom lip to keep from smiling. 

"It is true, Your Grace. They told me," Ser Jaime vouched. Aurora shifted the bag on her shoulder, drawing the king's attention. "Ser Jaime? The satchel," he ordered. Ser Jaime went to grab the bag and Aurora glared at him. "You best watch where you put those hands of yours, buddy," she warned before pulling off the bag and handing it to him. She bit back another laugh as Jaime nearly dropped the bag. The king seemed to enjoy laughter as he let out another round upon seeing the knight's near struggle. 

Ser Jaime opened the bag and a look of confusion crossed his near perfect features. He reached in a pulled out a textbook and then another and then another. "Seven Hells, girl! Why the fuck are you carrying all those books around?!" Aurora let out a sigh. "I'm a student. Those are a few of my school books." Ser Jaime continued to dig through the contents of Aurora's bag. For a moment, Aurora simply stood there, but then Ser Jaime pulled out an item from the bag and Aurora felt her cheeks heat up. 

The knight cocked his head to the side in confusion, as did everyone else in the room. Aurora was certain her face was the shade of a ripe tomato. "What is this?" Ser Jaime asked, holding up the green, lace bra. Aurora looked at him in surprise. He didn't know? He couldn't tell by looking at the shape? "It's, uh, my bra." They all looked confused by the word so she tried again. "My brassiere?" Still nothing. Aurora groaned and exclaimed, "It holds my tits up!" 

In his surprise at her outburst, Ser Jaime threw the bra, sending it flying right toward the man with the scarred face who caught it with ease. "Really? Those things aren't cheap!" Aurora looked at the man and asked, "Do you mind?" She held her hand out. The man brought the article of clothing back down to her and she smiled up at him. "Thank you." She turned to Ser Jaime. "I would appreciate it if you would stop flashing my underwear to the whole world."

Object after object, Ser Jaime pulled out of Aurora's bag until he got down to the last two items. "That's where those were! I thought I lost them," Aurora said. "Are they dangerous?" the king asked. Aurora looked back to Ser Jaime as he was pressing in the mechanism of the first item. "THAT IS!" Too late.


	4. Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora makes a bad decision and speaks disrespectfully to Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this chapter that I can't think of.

Ser Jaime let out an inhuman shriek. Aurora brought one hand up to her mouth and cringed. "What have you done to my brother?!" the blonde haired woman screeched, glaring at Aurora. Aurora let her hand fall back down to her side as she gazed up at the woman. "I didn't do anything. Your brother just pepper sprayed himself. His eyes and nose will sting for a bit, but he'll be okay," the young woman answered. "Cersei, let her alone. Can't you see she's frightened enough?" The king barked. 

Aurora stood up straighter and huffed. She wasn't afraid, simply confused. However, if the king had more sympathy for her because she was afraid then Aurora was going to go with it. Ser Jaime had stopped screaming and was looking at Aurora, his eyes and nose beet red from the pepper spray. "Sorry," she whispered as he held out the last item that was in the bag with a shaking hand. "Thank you." The king looked at her expectantly. Aurora sighed. At least there was nothing else. "It's a rape whistle. Everyone on campus gets one. It alerts others when someone is in trouble. It can also burst ear drums if someone is close enough." 

Ser Jaime took several large steps backward. "Relax. I'm not going to use it...I think you've suffered enough for one day," Aurora assured him and he sighed, causing the king to laugh boisterously once more. Another door opened to the room and an older gentleman with dark hair and gray complexion stepped through with a bald man wearing ornate robes. "Ah, Ned! You've missed all the fun!" the king cried. 

Aurora cocked her head to the side in confusion at the new arrivals. How many people where going to witness her embarrassment? Ser Jaime closed the distance between the two of them and whispered, "That is Ned Stark, the Hand of the King." Aurora nodded as if she understood. This "Hand of the King" was now whispering in the king's ear and the king whispered back. The king sat back up as straight as possible and asked for Aurora to repeat how she ended up in King's Landing. 

The young woman groaned out loud and repeated her tale to the entire room once again. "She's mad, Robert and should be treated as such," Cersei said as soon as Aurora finished. Aurora made up her mind then and there that she did not like that woman. Ned Stark was gazing down at Aurora from his place beside the throne. His eyes were kind and full of concern. "I'm not mad!" Aurora barked back. Cersei smirked and asked, "Is that how you address a queen?" 

"Only ones that accuse me of being crazy," Aurora shot back, immediately regretting it when the king roared, "ENOUGH!" Aurora jumped back a bit and began to shake. "Wake up, Rory. Wake up," she said to herself over and over again. "Ser Jaime, throw her in a cell until I decide what to do with her," the king ordered and once again, Aurora found herself being dragged away. "I'm not crazy..."she whispered as the two left the throne room.

"You sound mad, Lady Aurora. The king will decide, but you insulting Cersei did not help you," the knight told her as he tightened his grip on her arm and walked her through the Red Keep. After a few moments, she was thrown into the dank dungeon and landed ungracefully on her stomach. Aurora screamed in frustration before sitting on the bench in the cell. She brought her knees up to her chest and began to sob. What is she really was crazy? What was going to happen to her now?


	5. A New Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora meets her new "family" in Westeros.

By some miracle, Aurora had fallen asleep. She was awoken by the sound of the cell door opening. She shot upright and curled into a ball. "It is alright. I will not harm you," a voice said. Aurora looked up and say the kind face of Ned Stark looking back at her. "The king has decided that you are not a danger to him. You do not seem to be here to harm anyone so he has bid me to take responsibility over you while you are here." Aurora nodded.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Ned smile kindly at her. "There is no need for that. Come. I will take you to meet my daughters." He offered a hand out for her to take. She slowly stood and stretched out her aching muscles before following Ned from the cell. "Are you alright?" he asked her and she shrugged. "I'm okay as I can be, I guess. I mean, this wasn't exactly what I envisioned when I left my dorm this morning, but I suppose it could be worse." The man looked completely confused at her words, but didn't ask. 

The two hadn't been out of the cell long before they heard a small voice called out, "Father! Is this her? The mad woman?" Aurora suppressed a sigh, but rolled her eyes all the same. Ned looked over his shoulder with a stern gaze. "Arya..." Aurora smiled at him gratefully as she turned to face the owner of the voice. The little girl had the same shade of hair as her father and she was dressed as a boy. "This is my youngest daughter, Arya."

Aurora stooped to eye-level with the little girl and introduced herself. Ned Stark could have died of embarrassment at his daughter's next question. "Are you truly mad? Really?" she asked, looking between the woman and her father. "Arya!" Ned scolded. "It's okay. No, I'm not mad. At least, I'm pretty sure I'm not. I wish I was though." The little girl cocked her head to the side in confusion, making Aurora smile. "All the best people are," Aurora replied with a wink, causing Arya to giggle. "I like her, Father." 

Aurora sighed in relief. At least there was someone on her side. "Where are your sister and Septa Mordane?" Arya shrugged a little and came to walk next to Aurora. "Why is everyone saying that you're mad?" The kid just wouldn't drop the subject, but luckily Ned told his daughter that he'd heard enough. Just as Arya was about to argue, two figures rounded the corner. Ned bowed slightly and Arya glared. 

"Prince Joffrey," the girl muttered to Aurora who turned her green eyes on the young boy from the throne room. He still wore a grimace as if everything disgusted him. Trailing behind him was the man with the scarred face. "The Hound," Arya whispered in answer to Aurora's unasked question. Normally, Aurora was against staring, but she just couldn't tear her eyes off the giant of a man. "I see someone let the mad girl out of her cage. Mother says she should rot in there with other mad people," the prince's voice drew Aurora's gaze from the one Arya called the Hound. 

Without thinking, Aurora said the very next thing that came to her mind, "You're an ass." Arya's face lit up in delight while Ned 's face looked shocked, but Aurora could see the amusement in his eyes as well as the Hound's. The young prince crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a child. Aurora held her ground as he glared at her, but inside she was cringing. Starting something with a teenage prince was probably not the brightest of moves. 

Joffrey stormed off with the Hound following close behind. "I'm not making a very good first impression, am I?" As soon as Joffrey was out of sight, Ned let out a laugh. "Perhaps not, but I suppose someone should put Joffrey in his place once in a while. Come. I need to find Sansa." Aurora followed Ned through the corridors of the Red Keep, answering Arya's never ending barrage of questions.   
"There you are, Father!" another voice called out when Ned entered the room with Arya and Aurora. "Sansa, just in time for supper," Ned said. The girl peered around her father to look at Aurora, her bright blue eyes wide. "Who is she?" Before Aurora could speak, Arya answered for her. "This Aurora! They say she's mad." Aurora took a deep breath and repeated in her mind, "She's just a child. Just a child." 

"Oh, don't be rude, Arya!" Sansa chided her sister, earning a glare from the younger sister. Aurora had to stifle a giggle. They reminded her of when she and Cassandra were younger. "It's alright. I have to get used to it. It's not every day a woman appears out of nowhere, is it?" Sansa looked wary, but she gave Aurora a small smile anyway. "No, I suppose not." Arya was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet, looking like she was going to start bouncing off the walls any minute. 

"Arya? Maybe you could show me around and tell me about everyone here? I might as well learn my way around." Arya nodded happily. "Sansa and Septa Mordane shall accompany you," Ned told them, turning to look at Aurora. "Please do not go anywhere alone, Aurora. It is dangerous." His voice was low and full of warning. Aurora nodded and followed after Arya. Ned watched them all go, a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not know what was to come, but he knew he was going to have to protect his daughters, including his newest one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed the "All the best people are" from Alice in Wonderland :)


	6. A Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hand's Tourney is held.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence ahead folks!

For the next week or so, Aurora stuck close by the Stark family. More so to Arya or Ned than Sansa. It wasn't the girl herself, but Sansa was constantly going on about how wonderful Joffrey was and Aurora could only stand to hear so much before she felt the need to vomit. Aurora had had a few more run-ins with the bratty prince and found absolutely nothing wonderful about him. He was obnoxious, stuck-up and spoiled, but the worst part about him, was the way he spoke to Sansa, as if she were lesser than he was. As if she were stupid. 

The Hound was always with the prince and Aurora found her eyes drawn to him each and every time. Although now, it was out of uncertainty. Arya had shared some stories about the prince's personal guard and they weren't pleasant. Stories of death and betrayal that made the young woman shiver. After that, Aurora had taken to avoiding Joffrey at all costs so she could avoid the Hound as well. That was easy enough if Aurora stayed in her chambers or with Arya. What she couldn't avoid was the staring. 

By now, all of King's Landing knew about the woman that claimed to be from another place. It didn't help that Aurora stuck out like a sore thumb for the first couple of days until Ned had a few dresses made for her. It helped, but Aurora still preferred to stay inside the Keep. At least inside, there were fewer people to gawk at her like she was animal in a zoo. She was perfectly content to stay hidden away. She sat in the library of the Keep for hours on end learning the history of King's Landing and trying to figure out a means of returning home. 

Her studies were interrupted by Arya one afternoon when she barged into the library. "Aurora! Sansa!" Aurora looked up from her book, her brows furrowed in confusion. "Father wants to see us right away! Come on!" she urged. Aurora rolled her eyes. She found herself doing that quite a bit these days. "Alright. I'm coming." She closed the book and followed the girl out of the library. 

When they made it to where Ned was waiting, he gave them a stressed smile. He told them about an upcoming event. A tourney. He noticed Aurora's look of confusion and began to explain what he was talking about. "I know what a tourney is. I've just never seen one. They don't exactly happen where I'm from. We have other sports. Less...lethal." Ned chuckled softly and shook his head. "The tourney begins tomorrow and I expect the three of you to be on your best behavior," he warned, his gaze focused on Arya.

Sansa said nothing, but Aurora could tell she was excited, if not a little worried. Aurora herself was curious and a bit frightened. She'd read about tourneys in her Medieval History courses and understood them to be brutal things. "Can-"Aurora stopped when Septa Mordane glared at her. That woman insisted on proper ladylike manners all the time. Aurora hated it, but she didn't want to cause Ned any trouble. He did take responsibility for her after all. "May I go walk in the gardens?" Aurora asked and Ned nodded. 

"I'm going too!" Arya called, running after Aurora. "Wait for me!" Sansa said, forgetting herself for a moment. The three young ladies walked with Septa Mordane close behind. "Aurora?" Sansa suddenly asked, causing the young woman in question to look over just before she tripped on her dress. "Oof!" she groaned when she hit something solid and bounced backward. She closed her eyes when she felt herself falling, but she never hit the ground. 

Arya and Sansa were no longer giggling and Aurora opened her eyes. "Ya should be more careful," a voice rasped out. Aurora's eyes moved upward to see The Hound. He had a very firm grip on her waist. For a brief second, Aurora couldn't find her words, but her usual spunk returned quickly and she replied, "Well you should watch where I'm going. Geez, can't a girl trip around here without some guy thinking he's got to save the day?" 

"Aurora!" Septa Mordane scolded while the Hound looked at her, only slightly amused but enough that Aurora temporarily forgot her fear. She gave him a quick wink before sidestepping him and heading for the garden. "I can't believe you talked to the Hound that way," Sansa said and Aurora shrugged. In her eyes, better the Hound than Joffrey or Cersei. She thought she might as well have a little fun instead of worrying about what would happen at the tournament. 

*The last day of the Tournament*

Aurora sat on Ned's left, nervously biting her lip. That was where she'd been every day during the tournament. She'd seen more blood than she was used to. "Are you alright?" Ned asked her for about the third time that day. "Yeah. It's just different. It's one thing to read or study about something. It's another thing to actually see it," she answered just as the next round was to begin. 

Ser Loras Tyrell, the Knight of Flowers was to challenge Ser Gregor Clegane. Aurora thought her eyes would bug out of their sockets when she set eyes on the man they called "The Mountain that Rides." He was huge. Bigger even than the Hound and with a look twice as menacing. "That is the Hound's brother," Ned explained quietly. 

The match did not last long. Before Aurora could really blink, both men were off their horses and Ser Gregor was attempting to beat Ser Loras to a pulp. Aurora bit her lip so hard, she was certain it would bleed. Aurora's hand flew to her mouth when a third man entered the fray. He immediately took on the giant, giving Ser Loras a chance to get away. It took Aurora a few moments to realize that the third man was the Hound and when she did notice, it confused her. Why was the Hound fighting his brother? Why was he helping Ser Loras? 

The king's loud voice cut through Aurora's musings. "Enough!" Aurora jumped, but didn't take her eyes off the two brothers. The Hound sank to one knee just as his brother's sword passed through the air where his head had been. Aurora felt her eyes widen as Ser Gregor threw his sword to the ground and stomped off in a rage. Her gaze darted between the brothers and she began to ponder. Why was Ser Gregor a knight and his brother not? Which of the two was truly worthy of it? The one who killed his horse and attempted to beat a man to death or the one who stopped the beating and defended a man when he didn't have to? 

"Did you enjoy your first tourney, my lady?" another voice brought Aurora out of her thoughts. She turned to see the man Ned introduced as Lord Baelish looking down at her. "It was barbaric. I don't see the appeal," she answered, standing. Aurora glanced back over at the Hound before following Ned back to the Red Keep. As they passed the field, Aurora could see the blood staining the dirt and, not for the first time, wondered just what lay in store for her if she remained there.


	7. A Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is harmed and Aurora tries to get the Stark girls' minds off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Injuries mentioned. Mostly fluff.

A few weeks later, Aurora was sitting in her room reading a book when the door burst open and the two Stark girls came running in. "What's going on?" Aurora asked, seeing the girls' pale and frightened faces. "Father's been injured!" Sansa cried and Arya continued, "He was attacked by Ser Jaime!" Aurora's brows furrowed. "Shh...it's alright, calm down," she said softly. Sansa began crying and laid her head down on Aurora's lap while Arya did her best not to cry. 

It took several minutes, but Aurora was finally able to find out that Ned was injured in the leg outside of Lord Baelish's brothel. He would heal and be just fine. "Alright. Why don't we go out to the gardens and just take a few minutes to relax? Get your mind off of it?" The girls reluctantly agreed and Aurora gave them a soft smile. She didn't have much experience with children, but she knew if she showed signs of panic, it would only make things worse.

Aurora lead the girls outside for a bit of fresh air and sat among the flowers of the garden. After a few minutes, Sansa piped up, "This is not helping to take my mind off of Father." Aurora sighed and the girls looked at her, eyes full of fear. Aurora pondered for a second and then smiled to herself. "How about a story?" They both nodded eagerly and Aurora began wracking her brain for a story that would appeal to both girls. She finally settled on a story from a newer movie. 

Soon, the Stark girls were enraptured by that tale of a young princess who refused to simply accept her fate. A tale of magic and family. As Aurora told the story, she gained a small audience. The princess Myrcella and young prince Tommen joined them. Even Joffrey stopped his stroll to listen in, although he stood further off and listened with a scowl. 

By the time the story finished with its happy ending, all the children were grinning and there was even a small smile on Joffrey's face until Aurora looked at him. Then he said something to the Hound and stomped away. The children all rose from their seats and moved back inside. Aurora got up and dusted herself of. It wasn't until she was almost inside that she realized the Hound was still standing there. 

Aurora opened her mouth to ask what he wanted, but he spoke first. "Ya shouldn't be tellin' stories like that. It won't 'em any good," he said. Aurora cocked her head looked up into his brown eyes. She was trying to decide whether or not he truly believed that. "It did what it was supposed to do. It got their minds off of their father for a few minutes. Besides, these kind of stories do some good for children," she replied and watched as his face contorted in confusion. "They give them hope. Something to look forward to. Now, excuse me." The Hound watched her go, the look of confusion still on his face.


	8. Promise to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned is accused of treason and Aurora does her best to help in anyway she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swears and a hint of violence I think.

A few days after the encounter with the Hound, Aurora found herself called to the Tower of the Hand. She immediately made her way there, avoiding everyone she possibly could. In the short time she'd been there, Aurora had learned not to trust anyone in the Red Keep. Aurora barely had time to knock before Ned opened the door and ushered her inside. He motioned for her to sit.

"The king is dying," he said plainly. Aurora nodded. The rumors of the king's impending death was already making its way around the Keep. "He has already made his last wishes known to me. He wishes his rightful heir to be his successor. I have learned that it is not Joffrey Baratheon, but Cersei will do everything in her power to ensure Joffrey's claim. If he is crowned, no one in the realm will be safe, least of all you."

Aurora swallowed thickly. She knew he was right. After all, she hadn't exactly made the best impression on the prince. "What does that mean for us?" Ned sighed. Even when faced with certain torment, Aurora was thinking of others. "I will do everything I can to keep you safe, but if Joffrey is crowned, I do not know for how long that will be and if anything should happen to me, Joffrey will surely have you throw back into the dungeon or worse." 

The young woman's brows furrowed. Ned truly was the only person capable of protecting her from the cruelness of the people of King's Landing. "What can I do?" she asked, softly. Ned chuckled. Even when her own skin was on the line, Aurora was determined. It reminded Ned of Catelyn. "You can stay close and should something happen, you try to escape with my daughters." Aurora nodded. "Now, off with you," he ordered gently.

*time skip*

The king died not long after. Joffrey was crowned and Ned was thrown in the dungeons for treason. Cersei would not allow the Stark girls to see their father, but Aurora was sneaky. She would find a way down to the dungeons. No one really paid attention to her at night. She would sneak down, grab the keys and bring notes to Ned from his daughters. He refused to leave the cell, knowing that it would only bring danger to his girls. One night, after thanking her, Ned made her sit and listen for a moment. 

"Joffrey is going to have me executed for treason if I do not confess. I must ask you to do something for me should that happen." Aurora looked at him, waiting patiently for him to go on. "Protect my daughters. They will need someone to if I am to die." Without waiting a beat, Aurora nodded. "I have to go now before the guards make their rounds." Aurora quietly left the cell and rehung the keys, jumping when a voice came from behind her. 

"What are ya doin' down here, woman?" Aurora turned to find the Hound standing there, one hand on his sword and a brow cocked in curiosity. "I, uh..."Aurora couldn't seem to find her voice. The Hound simply stood there, waiting for an answer. Aurora sighed heavily and asked, "Shit. Are you going to rat me out?" Ned heard her and immediately tried to scold her for her language, but the Hound had to bite back his amusement. He didn't often hear ladies cursing. 

"Are you? Are you going to tell the king I was down here?" she asked again. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she waited with bated breath. "Not this time, but if I catch ya down here again..." Aurora nodded and took off back upstairs. The Hound shook his head at the odd woman. She was unlike any woman he'd ever met before. He couldn't make up his mind if that infuriated him or amused him. 

He peeked through the bars on the door of Ned's cell. " Do ya really think that little dove can protect your daughters?" Ned chuckled and replied, "Truly? No. Not alone anyway. But I know you will protect her so she can." The Hound's brows furrowed in confusion. "What makes ya think I will?" Ned looked up, meeting his gaze. "Because you are honorable, Sandor Clegane. You know as well as I that Aurora is an innocent. You will protect her from Joffrey and Cersei because it is what is right." With that, Ned turned away from the door, leaving the Hound to contemplate his words. 

Honorable was never a word people associated with Sandor Clegane. Brutal. Disfigured. A Killer. Never honorable. Ned Stark was the one people saw as honorable. Still, the Hound wondered. If Ned Stark saw him this way, did others as well. Would they ever? Could someone who newly learned of his reputation ever see him in that light?


	9. An Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned's sentence is carried out and Aurora loses her temper. Sandor realizes he has to get her out of King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH HERE!! Violence.

The next few days, Aurora stayed with Sansa and Arya. The three of them had been confined to the Keep for the most part. Aurora pushed research to the side. She couldn't seem to focus on finding a way home when the Stark girls were going through so much. Sansa was far more emotional than her younger sister, but then again, she was a young teenager. She stayed by Aurora's side as much as possible, but Aurora didn't mind. She knew the girl needed someone besides Cersei to comfort her. In her short time in King's Landing, Aurora had already seen how conniving and manipulative the Queen Regent was. Joffrey was worse and they were about to find out just how much worse. 

One morning, a pounding on Aurora's door had her bolting straight up in bed. Her mass of curls fell in face as she sat up. She was in the middle of the painstaking process of get the hair pushed back when the door was flung open. "What the hell?! How about some privacy?" Aurora was only wearing the extra shirt she'd had in her bag and her panties. She thanked God for the fact that she had an extra outfit in her bag. She still had to wash her underwear every day, but it was better than the alternative.

"Get up, woman. King wants ya and the other little birds," the Hound's gruff voice sent shivers down Aurora's spine. She looked up at him, still trying to get her hair to cooperate. He was staring at her in amusement. "I'm awake but I'm not getting out of this bed until you leave." She crossed her arms over her chest in defiance. For some reason, the very mention of Joffrey brought out that side of her. The Hound chuckled darkly, but left the room all the same. After all, that was the honorable thing to do. 

Aurora groaned when the door closed behind him. She pulled herself out of bed and got dressed. She decided to forgo the uncomfortable boots and opted instead for her converse sneakers with her dress. She went to tie up her hair and her last hair band snapped. "Fuck," she muttered. She prayed there was a hair band in the bottom of her bag. No such luck. She had no choice but to leave it. Hopefully brushing it would help a little. 

The Hound was about to pound on the door again when Aurora finally opened it. He eyed her wild hair and she glared at him. "Don't say a word," she growled. Some might have found it menacing, but the Hound had to stifle a laugh at her attempt to be fierce. "Where are we going?" The Hound couldn't tell her. He wanted to, but something stopped him. So instead he said, "Somewhere ya don't wanna be." 

Aurora was still to groggy to ask what he meant, so she followed him quietly outside. She was lead up to a kind of platform where Sansa, Joffrey and Cersei were already standing. "Where's Arya?" Aurora asked Sansa who simply shook her head. Aurora's brows furrowed. There was a crowd of people surrounding the platform and no sign of Arya. Only then did Aurora realize that there was a knight wielding an axe. 

Then, she heard the commotion. People were yelling, but Aurora couldn't make anything out. Then, she saw a few guards practically dragging Ned up onto the platform. His hands were chained and he looked defeated. Aurora could hear the blood pumping in her ears as Ned proceeded to confess to treason in the hopes that Joffrey would spare his life. When Ned finished speaking, Aurora turned her attention to Joffrey. She couldn't help but wonder if there was some part of him that was decent. Would this child actually kill his father's friend and ally? 

The next thing Aurora knew, Ser Ilyn Payne swung his axe and Ned's head fell to the ground with a THUD before rolling toward Sansa. Sansa let out a heart-wrenching scream and Aurora felt like she was going to puke. Obviously, she'd never seen a man beheaded before, except in movies. Aurora wrapped her arms around the child, trying to console her when, all the while, she could feel her own rage bubbling to the surface. Joffrey looked over and met her gaze with a sadistic smirk and Aurora lost it. "You sick son of a bitch! How could you do that?!" Joffrey shrugged and replied, "He was a traitor." Aurora let go of Sansa and slowly walked over to the boy-king. 

As if it had a mind of its own, Aurora's hand flew up and smacked Joffrey across the face. "He was a good man! An honorable one!" She slapped him again and again until someone pulled her back. Her fiery gaze turned on Ser Ilyn. "I want her head on a spike as well, Ser Ilyn!" Ser Ilyn gave Aurora a sickening smile, making her stomach turn. She dropped her gaze, but the only thing she could see was the headless body of Ned, her surrogate father, and that made it worse. 

"Yer Grace, I think one beheadin' is enough for one day. Why not save the girl for another?" Aurora fixed her glare on the Hound. Did everyone want her dead now? What had she done to any of them except Joffrey? And in her opinion, the slaps were well deserved. Aurora could see the gears in Joffrey's mind turning as he thought about keeping her alive for a while longer. He gave a nod and suddenly Aurora felt herself being pulled away yet again. 

"That was foolish, little dove," the Hound told her as he pulled her away from the crowd. She knew exactly where he was taking her. "I know. I just...he had no right to do that. Ned was a good man, a father." The Hound watched her from the corner of his eye. He could see the tears welling up and he stiffened. He wasn't good with crying women. Well, he wasn't good with women in general, but crying ones were the worst. "How do ya expect to keep yer promise to him if yer dead? Lucky enough for ya, I was there to stop Joffrey from doin' just that." 

Aurora hadn't thought about that. He'd saved her life, at least for that day. "Thank you," she said and the Hound heard the sincerity in her voice. He grunted once in response, making the young woman laugh a little. "Ya know I have to take ya to the cells, don't ya?" Aurora nodded and continued to follow the man. Once inside her cell, Aurora turned to face him. "Hound? Can you look after Sansa? And maybe find Arya? They need someone now." The Hound didn't say anything. He'd never known anyone who, when their life was on the line, would think about someone else before their own safety. "Ya won't be in here long," he said, surprising himself with just how much it sounded like a promise. "I wish I could believe that. I have a feeling Joffrey is nowhere near done with me." 

With that, the Hound pulled the door closed and locked it. He hadn't made it far when he heard Aurora burst into tears and his felt her pain. He wasn't sure why, but something about the woman intrigued him. Maybe it was her ridiculous story that could in fact be true or maybe it was the fact that she didn't take anyone's shit, not even his or Joffrey's. He didn't know. What he did know was that he was going to get her out of King's Landing and away from Joffrey somehow.


	10. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey decides that Aurora is his new toy and punishes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOTS OF VIOLENCE INCLUDING VIOLENCE AGAINST A CHILD!! Swears. But there will be fluff

Every day, the Hound would peek into the cell to make sure Aurora was all right. He couldn't help it. He'd made a promise to Ned Stark to protect the feisty, foul-mouthed young woman and the Hound was a man of his word. The safest place for her was in the dungeons. Or so he thought. Then came the day when Joffrey decided he would punish you in his own way. 

"Dog! Go and fetch my little toy from the dungeon," Joffrey ordered. The Hound stifled a groan, knowing that nothing good could come of this. "Oh, and be quick about it," Joffrey called to the Hound's retreating figure. The Hound quickly wound his way through the corridors of the Keep down to the dungeons. Aurora was sitting on a bench with her knees pulled up to her chest when the Hound opened the door. 

"Come along, little dove," he said solemnly. Aurora's green eyes flashed with fear as she rose from the bench. She walked slowly over to the man and looked up at him. The Hound had no idea what Joffrey had planned for her but he knew he'd have to keep his cool or risk Joffrey's wrath on himself. If that happened, he couldn't protect Aurora and keep his promise to Ned. He grabbed Aurora's upper arm and gently lead her to the Throne Room where Joffrey was waiting. Sansa was standing in the middle of the room.

"Leave her pretty. I like her pretty," Joffrey was saying. The Hound had to hold Aurora back as Meryn Trant began to hit Sansa over and over. He couldn't, however, stop her mouth. "You fucking prick! Leave her alone! She's a child! Do you get off on hurting children?!" Joffrey's gaze settled on the young woman and smile spread across his face. 

The Hound let go of Aurora, who immediately ran to Sansa's side. She saw Sansa's ripped dress and the tears dripping down her face. "It's alright," she whispered to the girl. She heard rustling and the two females looked up to see the Hound giving Sansa his cloak. Aurora stood up and faced Meryn Trant. "You are a sick bastard," she said to the man towering over her. 

Everyone in the throne room inhaled sharply. Meryn Trant looked back at Joffrey who nodded. The next thing Aurora knew, Meryn's hand flew up to smack her across the face. Aurora reached up to touch the place where Meryn's blow struck. In that moment, the Hound saw her expression change from one of surprise to one of anger. He swore he could see fire in her eyes. 

A split second later, Aurora lunged herself at the man. Big mistake on her part. Meryn reached for her hair to pull her off and threw her down. She landed on her butt on the stone floor and glared up at the man who reached down and started hitting her all over her body. Eventually, Joffrey lifted a hand, indicating that he should stop. "That was amusing, but I grow bored. Dog, return her to her cell." 

The Hound rolled his eyes, but did as he was told. He pulled Aurora to her feet and lead her out. He could only assume that Joffrey hadn't killed her because he was going to use her for that kind of entertainment again. The Hound lead Aurora back out of the throne room, ignoring the lingering gazes of those around. Once the doors closed behind them, the Hound turned the red-head and said, "Yer alright now, little dove." She glared up at him for a moment. He could see the bruises forming on her face already. There were also some cuts that needed to be dealt with. He couldn't take her back down to the cell like that or she'd die from infection. 

"Come on," the Hound ordered gruffly before he turned to walk away. He knew Aurora would follow and he heard the tell tale sounds of her odd shoes behind him. He lead her to his own chambers so he could tend her wounds away from prying eyes. 

Aurora walked into the small room and surveyed her surroundings. The Hound caught a glimpse of black markings just under the collar of her dress on her right shoulder. A tattoo? The Hound shook his head and returned to the task at hand. "Sit." Aurora glared at him again before taking a seat in a chair. The Hound grabbed a cloth and his wash basin before coming to sit the chair opposite of Aurora. 

He gently dabbed the cool, wet cloth against one of the scratches on Aurora's face, causing her to wince slightly. "Sit still," the Hound told her, his voice unusually soft. Aurora gazed into his brown eyes and did what she was told. Her cheek was bruised and she could feel it every time his knuckles brushed up against it. "Guess I really fucked up this time, huh?" she asked him quietly. He chuckled darkly. "Ya did, but the look on Trant's face was fucking amusing." She laughed and then hissed in pain.

The two were silent for a moment before Aurora asked, "What is your name? Everyone around just calls you the Hound." The Hound simply stared at her. No one ever asked him questions about himself. It took him by surprise. "Sandor." She smiled at him. "Sandor? That's unique and it suits you." The man shook his head in disbelief. This woman was certainly odd. 

He finished cleaning her wounds in silence and then returned his basin to where it belonged. "Back to my cell?" The Hound nodded once and Aurora sighed. "Lead the way." The Hound lead Aurora back down to her cell and opened the door. As she walked passed, Aurora placed a hand on his arm and gazed up at him. "Thank you, Sandor." She gave him one last smile before walking in the cell. He shut the door behind her. The Hound left the dungeons that night a little confused and, for the first time in a long time, happy. He was more determined than ever to get Aurora out of there before Joffrey's punishments got worse.


	11. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle of the Blackwater begins and Sandor tries to help Aurora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings this chapter.

Aurora had no idea how long she'd been in the dungeon. All she did know was that she was Joffrey's favorite toy. He would bring her up from her cell to humiliate or hurt her. She had bruises of varying colors all over her skin and even some cuts. After his punishments were over, Joffrey would order Aurora back to her cell until the next time he wanted to be entertained. Days began to blur together and Aurora couldn't help but wish she was back home. 

Finally, one night, it happened. Freedom. Aurora had been sleeping fitfully when a loud noise woke her. She peered out of the bars on the window of the cell and saw the green fire on the bay. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew it couldn't be good. She could hear the sounds of metal striking metal and the screaming outside. She could smell the fire and then the rain that began to fall. Part of her wondered what would happen if Joffrey's army lost. Would she be freed or would she face a worse fate? 

Aurora sat listening to the battle raging on outside when the door of her cell suddenly opened. Fear shot through her until she saw that it was Sandor's hulking form in the doorway. "Come on, little dove. We're leavin'," he told her, roughly. She knew he wasn't giving her a choice, and in truth, she was glad he hadn't. He had been the one constant in her life since she'd been thrown in the cell. 

Sandor didn't wait a moment after he saw Aurora getting up. He turned on his heel, knowing she would follow. "What about Sansa?" she asked him quietly causing him to stop for a brief moment. She was still determined to keep her promise to be there for the Stark girls. Sandor nodded once and resumed his trek, only this time, heading for Sansa's chambers rather than outside. The two didn't have to wait long before Sansa entered her chambers. It took her a moment to realize they were there and when she had, Aurora had to stop her from screaming. 

"We're leaving, Sansa. Come with us," Aurora pleaded with the young teen. Sansa's gaze flicked between Aurora and Sandor for a moment before she shook her head. "I am safe here. I will not leave. I am to marry the king." Aurora's face fell because she knew that Sansa was serious. Sandor tried to talk to her for a moment, but the girl refused to budge. "Be safe, Sansa," Aurora whispered, kissing the child's forehead before following after Sandor yet again. 

"Can ya ride a horse?" Sandor asked as he carefully lead Aurora through the corridors of the Red Keep, trying not to draw attention to them. Aurora shook her head. "No. The only time I've been on a horse was when Ser Jaime brought me into the city." Sandor bit back a groan. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He mumbled something Aurora couldn't hear, but lead her to the stables anyway. 

Stranger was already there and saddled, waiting for them. As soon as they were next to the horse, Sandor placed his hands on Aurora's waist and hoisted her up into the saddle. In her surprise, Aurora nearly fell off, but she managed to maintain her balance on Stranger as Sandor adjusted the bags. One was his and the other Aurora recognized as her own. "You've been planning on leaving for a while now," she stated and Sandor grunted in response as he climbed up behind her. 

Sandor urged the horse forward. He wanted to get out of King's Landing as quickly as possible. Aurora felt her stomach lurch as the horse moved suddenly. She probably would have fallen off if not for Sandor's strong arms caging her in. Sandor stared straight ahead as he urged Stranger to move faster. When they were finally out of the city, Sandor stopped to look down at the city behind them. The battle could still be heard and Aurora prayed Sansa would be alright. Now, they had to figure out where to go from here.


	12. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor gets Aurora away from King's Landing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brief mentions of nudity, awkwardness.

Sandor turned Stranger away from King's Landing and rode off. His arms were still caging Aurora in and the young woman was grateful for it. As they rode, the adrenaline from their escape began to wear off and Aurora could feel her eyes getting heavy. Before she knew it, she'd slumped back against Sandor and fell asleep.

He looked down at the sleeping woman and shifted uncomfortably. The only time he was ever this close to a woman was when he paid a whore and Aurora was certainly not one of those. Sandor felt his own eyelids drooping after a while and decided it would be best to stop for the night. He found a secluded area of the woods and pulled Stranger to a stop. 

Sandor slowly dismounted, one hand on Aurora's back to keep her from falling. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how gentle he was being with her. Once he was down, Sandor carefully slid Aurora off the saddle and laid her down on the ground, using his cloak as a pillow for her. If anyone saw him, they'd wouldn't have recognized him as the Hound. Aurora mumbled something in her sleep, but didn't wake. Sandor kept an eye out for a moment to make sure they weren't followed before laying down to sleep himself. 

Aurora was up before Sandor in the morning. She sat up and stretched, cracking her sore neck. Aurora groaned as she tried to get up, only to have her dress get tangled around her legs causing her to trip. She landed ungracefully in the dirt, but got up and dusted herself off. Taking a peek at Sandor, Aurora breathed a sigh of relief. He was still asleep. She did not want to get on his bad side by waking him up. 

Aurora walked over to Stranger and reached in her bag. She took one of the changes of clothes from home from the bag and hummed happily. She couldn't keep travelling in that dress. With one quick glance to make sure Sandor was still sleeping, Aurora began to strip off the dress and pulled on her old clothes. 

Sandor just happened to wake up at the wrong time. His eyes opened and he nearly choked at the sight before him. Aurora was standing there, changing. Although her back was to him, Sandor could see every curve of Aurora's back and hips. He saw the raven tattoo on the upper right portion of her back that was quickly covered by the long locks of curly red hair followed by Aurora's shirt. 

"A raven?" Aurora nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of Sandor's gruff voice behind her. She turned to face him, her cheeks now red from embarrassment. It wasn't that she was a prude. Far from it. It was just that there'd only been one guy to see her naked or close to naked before. "Ya have a raven on yer back?" Aurora nodded, refusing to meet his gaze and Sandor let the matter drop the time being. 

There was silence between the two of them as they repacked everything and climbed back onto Stranger's back. There was nothing Aurora hated more than awkward silence, but she just couldn't bring herself to say anything. Sandor was no better. All throughout the day, the imagine of Aurora's bare back wouldn't leave him. He'd seen naked women before, but for some reason, this was different. It made it impossible to speak to her. 

So, nothing was said until they stopped for camp again. Sandor pulled Stranger to a stop and they climbed down. "There's a river over there where ya can get clean," Sandor muttered. He didn't really care whether she was clean or not, but he could see that she needed to get away from him for a while. Aurora nodded and turned to walk in the direction he'd indicated. "Wait!" Aurora turned back and Sandor tossed her whistle from her bag. 

She looked at him with wide eyes. She was surprised he remembered what it was. "Thanks," she whispered before turning around and walking toward the river. Sandor watched her go before turning back to unburden Stranger. Not long after that, Sandor had a small fire going and had gone about catching something for dinner. Aurora still wasn't back when Sandor returned and he was beginning to worry. He was about to go find Aurora when he heard the shrill sound of the whistle piercing through the dusk.


	13. A Monster and Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor thinks Aurora sees him in a negative light after he saves her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied attempted rape! There are no details, but I felt a warning was definitely necessary. Also violence.

Sandor wasted no time in grabbing his sword and sprinting in the direction of the river. He didn't have to look long before he found Aurora, partially unclothed...again. Standing near her with his hands on his ears was a man also in a state of undress. As soon as Aurora saw Sandor, she stopped blowing the whistle, a look of relief in her eyes. The man had not seen Sandor yet and, when he removed his hands from his ears, he continued stalking toward the young woman. 

Normally, Aurora would have fought herself, but she was still weak from her time in the dungeons and her beatings from Meryn Trant. Not to mention the fact that she was standing there in her underwear. Suddenly, Sandor grabbed the man by the neck and pulled him away from Aurora. He dropped his sword and Aurora watched in horror as Sandor began beating the man to bloody pulp, but she couldn't find her voice to tell him to stop. Instead, she grabbed her clothes and pulled them on. The sight in front of her was like a train wreck. She just couldn't look away.

Sandor eventually took a break from beating the man to look over his shoulder at Aurora. Her expression said it all. She was terrified...because of him. He dropped the man and turned to face the young woman. Her eyes darted between him and her attacker. When her green eyes met Sandor's, he saw the very thing he didn't want to. She saw him for what he was. A monster. A killer. Sandor picked his sword up off the ground and sheathed it. 

He refused to meet Aurora's eyes as he brushed passed her back to their camp. It only took her a second to come back to her senses. She was acting like she'd never seen blood before! She turned and followed after Sandor. Aurora had to run to keep up with his long strides. "Sandor! Wait!" Aurora followed behind him until he turned sharply to face her."What?" Aurora looked up at him and gave him a soft smile. Sandor scoffed. "I don't want or need yer pity, woman. I know ya think I'm a monster, just like everyone else." Aurora arched a brow, a little angry. She really hated it when people assumed anything about her. 

"You're an idiot, Sandor. You just saved me! How could I possibly think that you're a monster? Now, stop being such a dick and let me clean up that hand of yours," she ordered. Sandor simply stared at her for a moment. She really was a strange woman. How could she be completely rude and yet so caring at the same time? Sandor sat down and let Aurora take his hand in her much smaller ones. "Did you get enough of his blood on you? Geez," he heard her mutter and he bit back a chuckle. 

Aurora poured a little bit of her water onto a cloth and began cleaning Sandor's knuckles. Sandor watched in amazement as she handled his hand gently, as if it would break. Even though he was sitting down, Sandor was eye-level with Aurora. He studied her face while she worked. Her brows were furrowed in concentration as she tried to clean all the blood off his hand. 

Suddenly, she picked her head up, surprising Sandor. She chuckled a bit until she noticed some spots of blood on his face. "You've got some..." she trailed off and, without thinking, she moved closer and began gently cleaning his face, saving the scarred side for last. Each movement was deliberate and gentle. Sandor closed his eyes, trying not to enjoy the feeling of having her that close to him. He couldn't get attached. But, when he opened his eyes and found himself staring directly into hers, Sandor knew it was too late. He was already attached in some way. 

Aurora swallowed nervously as she looked into Sandor's brown eyes. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't seem to make herself do so. There was a silence between them, thick with tension of all sorts until finally, Aurora cleared her throat and moved back. "The fire is dying," she whispered. She went around the other side of the fire and sat down, pulling her knees to her chest. She sat there, trying to calm her thundering heartbeat as Sandor stoked the fire and began cooking their supper. 

Aurora attempted small talk while they ate, just trying to lighten the tension between the two of them. First the incident that morning and then the incidents that evening had made things incredibly awkward, but Aurora wasn't going to let it affect her if she could help it. She kept casting glances across the fire at Sandor, only to find him staring at her, both of them wondering what was going on in the other's mind. Wherever they were going, it was going to be a loooooong journey.


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey gets tougher and Aurora attempts to comfort Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of warnings: Brief mentions of abuse and alcoholism. Nightmares. Read with caution.

The next few days were torture for both companions. With Aurora riding in front of him on Stranger, Sandor found it impossible to get whatever thoughts he had out of his head. She was always there, like a nightmare he saw in his waking hours too. Except for the fact that Sandor didn't really see Aurora as a nightmare. She was more like a dream and an unobtainable one at that. Nights certainly didn't help that feeling. 

Sandor had been having nightmares for as long as he could remember. Your brother trying to set you on fire will do that to you. Now, his nightmares were different. They had transformed. They were about her. One night in particular, they were really bad. So bad, Sandor actually cried out in his sleep and woke Aurora. For a moment, the young woman watched, hoping he would shake himself awake, but when that didn't happen, she hoisted herself up onto her knees and crawled over next to him. 

Aurora knew nightmares. She understood them. So, she gently tried to shake Sandor awake and nearly got knocked out by his fist for her trouble. "Damn," she whispered as Sandor jolted awake. His first instinct was to hit whoever got so close to him, but as his vision cleared, Sandor realized it was Aurora. "What are ya doing, woman?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep and maybe even a bit of fear. "You were having a bad dream," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sandor just looked at her, speechless for once in his life. 

"You wanna talk about it?" Sandor grunted in response. There was no way in all Seven Hells he was going to share his nightmare with her. Aurora shrugged, but didn't take her eyes off him. "I understand, you know. The nightmares? I get it." Sandor let out a dark chuckle at that. In his eyes, there was no possible way this innocent young woman could know nightmares. 

"Ya know, do ya?" he asked, his voice low, "Ya don't have any idea. Was it yer brother who held yer face over the flames? Was it yer father who lied to protect him?" Aurora's mouth dropped open at Sandor's confession. Sansa had told her of the rumors, but she never imagined them to be true. "No. But it was my mother who hit me whenever she drank, which was often. It was my mother who let our home crumble while she drank herself to oblivion." Her voice was softer than a whisper by the time she finished. 

She looked up at Sandor and actually saw tears. Without thinking, Aurora pushed herself up again so she was nearly eye level with him and wiped the stray tear that had fallen from Sandor's eyes. He looked at her in surprise. Crying was not something Sandor Clegane did and to do it in front this woman was something he would never forgive himself for. Then, he saw the tears in her eyes as well. 

Not another word was spoken between the two. It was as if time stopped. Before either knew what was happening, their lips were crashing together earnestly. It was sloppy, rough, and demanding and yet clumsy. Aurora tasted the saltiness of Sandor's tears as she continued to smash her lips against his over and over again. It was like water or oxygen. She couldn't get enough and from the way his arms circled around her and pulled her closer, she could tell it was the same for him. 

Women didn't kiss Sandor. Not willingly anyway. This was not something he ever expected in his life. There was a part of him that thought this was just Aurora taking pity on him, but for once in his life, Sandor chose to ignore that part. He let his mouth mold to hers again, unable to really breathe but really unable to bring himself to care.

Finally, the need for oxygen became too much to ignore and they had to break apart. Aurora's hands rested on Sandor's shoulders as she looked at him with wide eyes. She couldn't remember the last time she'd been that impulsive. Still, nothing was said as the two of them laid down. They laid next to one another, not touching but enjoying each other's presence all the same. Aurora gazed up at the stars and let her mind wander. Things were going to change and she knew it. They both did.


	15. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream makes things awkward on Aurora's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STEAM at the very beginning!

His lips were on hers again, much more fervently this time. Every time their lips reconnected, it was like a fire was ignited inside her that she couldn't extinguish, nor did she want to. His hands were tangled in her thick red curls and hers were clinging to his shoulders, trying to keep him as close as possible. He tasted of wine and it was invigorating. She couldn't get enough and the thought scared her a bit. Even so, she wanted more. She parted from him for a moment and one look told her all she needed. He wanted this too. She hungrily pressed her lips against his again and again, hands wandering everywhere as clothes were slowly shed... 

 

Aurora jolted awake, a deep blush painting her cheeks. That was the most vivid dream she'd ever had and of course she would have it when the subject of said dream was lying right next to her on the ground. Sandor was already awake. He turned to look at her when she shot up, his brow quirked in question. Aurora shook her head, indicating she didn't want to talk about it. How in the world was she going to be able to ride in front of him on Stranger after that dream? 

When Sandor lifted her up onto Stranger's back, Aurora's skin felt like it was on fire. She quickly tried to ignore it as he climbed up behind her. "What's wrong with ya today? Yer acting odd," Sandor asked suddenly after about an hour of silence. "I-I'm fine. Didn't sleep well," she muttered. He didn't believe her, but he wasn't going to question it. He was used to himself being lost in thought, but not her. She was always jabbering on and on about something. Not today. Today she was quiet and Sandor could feel the heat radiating from her. Maybe she was sick. 

Aurora sat as far in front of Sandor as she dared. Finally, Sandor couldn't take it anymore. He stopped the horse and got down, urging Aurora to do the same. "What in the Seven Hells is the matter with ya? Ya haven't said two words this mornin' and yer tryin' to avoid me like the plague. Now ya better tell me what's wrong with ya!" He got louder as he spoke and Aurora cringed a little. She hated raised voices, another fear she got from her mother's actions. 

She looked up at Sandor as he glared down at her. In her eyes, he saw fear and what he thought was regret. He couldn't stop his face from falling and Aurora saw it. "Oh, no. You don't think I..." she cut off when his eyes met hers again. She shook her head. "Listen and you listen good. I do not regret what happened last night. Not one bit. But, and you better get this through your thick skull, you can't get your panties in a twist every single time I decide not to talk. For your information, the reason I've been so quiet is because I had a damn sex dream about you and every time you touch me, I can't help but think about it!" 

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Aurora clapped her hand over it and her face turned bright red. For a moment, Sandor just stood there staring at her while she looked everywhere but at him. Then, surprising her, he burst into a deep-belly laugh. Aurora looked up at him. His head was thrown back as he continued laughing and soon, Aurora couldn't help but join in. 

When their laughter finally died down, Aurora was finally able to meet Sandor's gaze. He slowly reached out to push a strand of hair from in front of her eyes and then he cupped her face. "That's what's been bothering ya? Ya shoulda said." Aurora arched a brow and quipped, "Oh really? And what would you have done about it?" Sandor moved to scoop her up, but was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves. "Get behind me," he growled. 

"Who are they?" she asked quietly. "Brotherhood without Banners," he whispered back as the horses surrounded him. "As I live and breathe, Sandor Clegane." The next thing either of them knew, Aurora was being hoisted onto someone else's horse and Sandor was bound and a hood was thrown over his head. Aurora could feel her heart thundering in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to fight back, but strong arms held her in place. Out of the frying pan and into the fire.


	16. A Trial By Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora and Sandor are taken captive by the Brotherhood Without Banners. Sandor is given a chance to earn his freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence in this chapter.

Aurora was shaking as they continued to ride on. "Where are we going?" she whispered to the man riding behind her. He merely chuckled and replied, "You'll know when we get there." Aurora felt the fear beginning to melt away and anger replace it. "What do you want with us?" He said nothing for a moment. Finally, Aurora got her answer. "That man? The Hound? He has crimes to pay for." Aurora cocked her head. "And me?" He laughed again, his breath making her cringe. "Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find some use for ya." 

Aurora took in her surroundings as quickly as possible. She knew she had to try and get away. Without really thinking things through, Aurora threw her head back into the man's nose. He used his left hand to grab at his probably now broken nose and Aurora thanked God for that as well as the fact that he'd made her ride side saddle. She slipped off the horse and took off running, knowing that's what Sandor would want her to do. 

She didn't make it far before she felt herself being picked up by the back of her shirt and hoisted back onto the horse. "That was clever, but yer not outrunning a horse, now are ya?" Aurora could hear the anger in his voice as he practically dumped her on the horse in front of him. "Try something like that again and you'll find yerself on the wrong end of my blade, got it?" Knowing she had no other choice, Aurora nodded. 

They rode for several hours before stopping outside an inn. The man pulled Aurora roughly from the horse and practically dragged her inside behind the rest. Aurora flinched when Sandor hit his head on the low doorframe. Well, low for him anyway. Aurora surveyed her surroundings once they entered the inn, all the while trying to move as close to Sandor as possible. 

Sandor groaned as they finally pulled the bag off his head. His eyes quickly searched for Aurora's smaller frame, but instead found someone else. "What are ya doin' with the Stark girl?" Aurora whipped her head around to follow his gaze and sure enough, there was Arya. She was glaring at Sandor, oblivious to Aurora's presence at first until Sandor continued, "Where's the woman? The one I was travelin' with?"

The man shoved Aurora forward into Sandor's back. "Hey! Easy there, asshole," she snapped causing Arya to finally look at her. "Why have you got her tied up? She hasn't done anything!" the girl cried. "Arya," Aurora warned her softly. The man standing in from of Sandor peeked around the large man to look at Aurora. She glared at him before turning her attention back to Arya. "Let her go." 

The man pushed Aurora yet again, only this time he let go of her arms. "Do you think you could be, I don't know, gentle?! Geez." Before Aurora could say anything else, she felt two small arms wrapped around her middle. "Hey there, little wolf," Aurora whispered, smiling down at Arya. "What about him?" Aurora glanced up at Sandor, but he wouldn't meet her gaze. "They're going to give him a trial by combat," Arya whispered, catching Aurora's attention again. 

They were soon ushered out of the inn again, this time a bit more nicely. "Trial for what?" Aurora asked quietly as she walked with Arya. A young man was on Arya's other side, listening intently. "Mycah. My friend. He killed him. I'm sure he's killed others too. That's what he does." Aurora could hear the passion in Arya's voice. "I assume a trial by combat means, if Sandor wins, he will be free to go?" The young man next to Arya nodded. With that confirmation, Aurora found herself praying for Sandor's safety. The last thing she wanted was to see him hurt. 

By the time the sun set, the group found themselves being ushered into cave. "Beric Dondarrion," Sandor growled out upon seeing a man with an eye patch. Aurora stood as close to Arya as possible, her hands resting on the girl's shoulders. Before Aurora could blink, the men had released Sandor and gave him back his sword. The man Aurora assumed was the leader, Dondarrion, lit his sword on fire and Aurora watch Sandor's face contort into what could only be described as fear. 

The fight began and Aurora held her breath. What if Sandor lost? The young woman couldn't help but worry for her safety should the giant of a man be defeated. Meanwhile, Arya was screaming for Dondarrion to kill Sandor. Blows were exchanged back and forth until finally, Sandor hit Dondarrion in the shoulder, nearly slicing the appendage off. Arya was angry and Aurora could tell. Still, Aurora let out a sigh of relief when Dondarrion hit the ground and Sandor was announced the victor. 

Sandor's eyes scanned the cave for Aurora. He found her standing behind Arya and he quickly sheathed his sword. He approached the two females and the older one beamed at him, taking the man by surprise. She was genuinely happy he was alive, unlike the young wolf in front of her. Arya broke away from Aurora and grabbed the nearest weapon before lunging at Sandor. She was stopped before she could inflict any damage. "Let it alone, girl. The Lord of Light has decided he is innocent of his crimes." Arya fought against the man holding her while Sandor slipped from the cave, Aurora at his heels. 

When they reached Stranger, Aurora looked back over her shoulder. "Ya comin', woman?" Aurora bit her lip and sighed before turning back to Sandor. "Do you think she'll be alright?" she asked him. Sandor looked over her head toward where Arya was standing, glaring. "She'll be fine. They'll look after her." Aurora nodded and let Sandor lift her back up onto Stranger's back. After Sandor climbed up behind her, Aurora leaned back and tilted her head up to look at him. "Glad you survived. I was worried there for a minute, you know." He chuckled darkly. "Ya don't have to worry about me. I've survived worse than the likes of Beric Dondarrion." He met her gaze and the smile on her lips was far too inviting. He knew she felt the same when she reached back to pull his head down so her lips could meet his.


	17. Homesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora gets a little homesick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter.

Aurora leaned into Sandor as she felt her eyes getting heavy. So much had happened in such a short amount of time and her body wasn't adjusting well. One thing she didn't worry about was how to get home. She rarely thought of home anymore. She didn't know if she'd ever get back and now, there was Sandor. Aurora wasn't sure she wanted to go back. When she did let herself think about it, her thoughts wandered to her father, stepmother, and her brother. How were they doing? Had they even realized she was missing? Did they think she'd run away? Or maybe they thought she was dead.

"Yer thinkin' again," Sandor's voice made Aurora open her eyes and glance up at him as best she could. "What is it this time?" Aurora sighed and shook her head. How could she put the thoughts into words? She didn't think he'd understand. "I don't how to say it," she admitted, "I think I'm just tired. I'd kill for some coffee." Sandor's brows furrowed in confusion, making Aurora laugh. "Never mind." 

A little while later, Sandor stopped Stranger so the two of them could get down and stretch their legs. Sandor wandered away to find some firewood and Aurora, feeling a little nostalgic, decided to see if her phone was in her bag. She'd turned it off when she got to Westeros since it didn't have service, but she didn't need cell service to look at her photos. Maybe it would help her feel better. 

The young woman's lips upturned into a smile when she found her phone buried in the bottom of her bag. She said a quick prayer of thanks that Sandor had left her books behind and they hadn't smashed her phone. Holding her breath, Aurora pressed the power button and almost cheered when the phone actually lit up with life. The battery said it had about twenty percent. More than enough to look through her pictures for a few minutes. 

The first picture Aurora came across was one of her and Cassandra. Aurora pulled her hair over her shoulder, missing the purple tips that had faded away as she sat in the dungeon. Aurora continued flipping through the photos, not realizing just how badly they were affecting her. The one that got her the most was a selfie she had taken with her brother. It was the last time she'd seen him. They were in their favorite bakery. Aurora felt her heart clench with sorrow. She really missed him.

"Yer cryin'." Aurora looked up from her phone in surprise. She hadn't even noticed that there were tears rolling down her face. "What is that?" he asked, gesturing to her phone. When he found it in her old room in the Keep, Sandor hadn't taken time to look at it. He simply threw it in the bag in case she needed it. "It's my phone. In my world, we use it to talk to people we aren't with. It can also take pictures and be used as a calculator or a flashlight. I can even read on it." Sandor just stared at her and she giggled. 

"Sorry. I was just looking at some old pictures. Thought they would help me miss my family less. Guess it didn't work." Sandor put the wood down and then came and sat next to her. He gazed at the screen and saw the last thing she'd been looking at. He recognized her and decided that a picture was a bit like a painted portrait. "Who's that?" Aurora answered softly that it was her brother. Sandor took her phone and put it back in her bag. He wasn't going to let her do this to herself. 

She looked up at him, fresh tears forming in her eyes. "I was forgetting what they look like, Sandor. It's terrible." Sandor, for all his boasting and all the rumors of his heartless nature, could not stand to see this woman cry. "Ya may forget their faces, but ya won't forget who they are," was all he said. Aurora sniffed and smiled at him. "Thanks." Sandor grunted in response, making her roll her eyes. 

He got up to start the fire and Aurora watched him. Even through the armor, she could see every movement of his muscles. She still hadn't forgotten the dream and the very thought made her face heat up as she stared. She couldn't help it. She hadn't actually seen him without the armor yet and her curiosity was piqued. Deep down, she knew exactly what she wanted. The dream was proof. Aurora bit her lip as the visions of her dream flashed in her mind. It took her a minute to realize that Sandor was looking at her. 

Aurora felt like her face was on fire, but she chuckled any way. He came back over to her and crouched down. "I ain't gonna bed ya out here, woman. Someone like ya deserves better. I'll find ya somewhere safe first." Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed her mouth to his in a short kiss. Any longer and she knew she would lose every ounce of control over the passion coursing through her veins. His lust blown eyes told her that he felt the same way. 

Sandor wanted her, there was no doubt in his mind but he wasn't about to do that to her. He wasn't going to lay with her out in the wilderness, no matter how much he wanted her. Luckily, his self control would become much stronger in the next day. And it would come in the form of one Arya Stark.


	18. Little Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reunites with Aurora and Sandor again and the two adults try to figure out their next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings again.

Aurora woke one morning to the sound of Sandor's voice. He was threatening someone. The young woman opened her eyes and saw Arya standing over Sandor, a large rock in her small hands. Aurora sat up and gazed at the girl in horror. She never learned, did she? "Arya!" she scolded, causing the girl to drop the rock in surprise. After a second, Arya's expression went from one of shock to one of anger. "Don't look at me like that," Aurora said, getting up and dusting herself off. 

Sandor grumbled and got up. He wandered behind some trees to relieve himself, leaving the two women alone. "How can you stay with him?! He's a killer! The worst person in the Seven Kingdoms!" Arya cried the moment Sandor was out of sight. Aurora stood there, arms crossed over her chest as the girl continued to rant. 

"Are you done?" Arya simply glared at the woman she once wanted to call her sister. In her eyes, Aurora had changed and not for the better. "Listen, Arya...you can't keep trying to kill Sandor. He is the only way that either one of us can stay alive." Arya's gaze softened a bit. "Is that why you stay with him? So he can protect you?" Aurora shook her head. "I didn't say that," she whispered. Arya cocked her head in confusion, but her eyes widened in realization after a moment. Just as she was about to say what was on her mind, Sandor returned. 

"We need ta get movin'," he told them. Aurora sighed and nodded before looking back at Stranger. "We should probably get another horse at some point. As strong as Stranger is, I really don't think he could handle the weight of all three of us," she whispered to him. Arya had gone back to being quiet and glaring daggers at Sandor and Aurora. Sandor grunted, knowing she was right, but not liking it one bit. He knew a second horse would give Arya a chance to run away and he really didn't want that. The girl was valuable. 

Aurora dragged him from his thoughts by asking, "So, where are we going?" Sandor took a deep breath and replied, "The Twins. The girl's got family there." Aurora cast a glance back at Arya and nodded. "How far?" Sandor thought for a moment and told her a few days ride. "Great..." she said, unenthusiastically. She was honestly tired of riding, but she trusted Sandor. After all, he hadn't let her down yet. She gave him the best smile she could muster and turned her attention to helping the girl. 

Sandor watched as she walked away from him. Deep in his gut, he felt a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. Devotion? Admiration? Dare he say it...love? Sandor shook his head to rid himself of that ridiculous thought. The man had never felt love in his life. Why should he now? Still, as he watched Aurora trying to get Arya's anger to simmer down, Sandor couldn't help but smile to himself. 

Arya finally stopped glaring at Aurora about half way through the day and, when that night rolled around the little girl finally spoke to Aurora. Sandor had gone to search for something to eat, which was getting more and more difficult as the days went on, so the two were once again alone. Arya glanced at Aurora and took a deep breath.

"Do you love him?" Aurora blinked in surprise. "What?" The girl asked again and Aurora cleared her throat. "W-Why would you ask that, Arya?" Arya turned her gaze to the flames in front of her. "The way you look at him...and when you talk about him. It reminds me of how Mother looked at Father." Aurora felt her stomach turn at the mention of Ned. Then, she inhaled deeply. "I don't know, little wolf. Maybe I do." 

Aurora looked up at the sky and got lost in thought. Did she love Sandor? She's never really experienced that kind of love. Even if she did, she seriously doubted that he felt the same. Little did she know, Sandor had heard the entire conversation. He stood out of sight, trying to calm the heart that was threatening to beat right out of his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start changing from the show a bit so I can fit Aurora into the story a bit better :)


	19. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three companions go in search of a place to rest. They find an inn and Aurora does something she never thought she would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST! VIOLENCE,DEATH AND MENTIONS OF VOMITING IN THIS CHAPTER!!

Days went by without incident, for which Aurora was grateful. It was really the first peaceful time she'd had since she was thrust into Westeros through that damn book. Although, as the days went on and she spent more time with Sandor, the less she thought of it as a "damn book" and the more she realized it might have been a good thing.

She'd been thinking about Arya had said and realized that she did love Sandor. She loved everything about him. At first, she thought her feelings for him could have been caused by the fact that he saved her life, but those feelings had continued to grow the longer she was with him. She couldn't deny it to herself anymore. Confessing it to him was a completely different story.

Sandor had been very quiet for several days, only speaking when absolutely necessary. He knew Aurora was wondering, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Not with the Stark girl traveling with them. Once the girl was safe with her family, then he would talk to Aurora about what he'd overheard. 

When they took a break from riding, Aurora approached Sandor. "How far until we reach the Twins?" she asked, keeping one eye on Arya. "Few hours. Hopefully we'll get there by tonight," he answered, barely even looking at her until she exhaled heavily. Then he looked down and met her green eyes. "Are we back to square one, Sandor? With you ignoring me unless I ask you a direct question?" He blinked in shock. He thought she wouldn't notice. 

"Damn ya for bein' so observant," he grumbled and she laughed softly. "Why are you ignoring me, anyway?" Sandor looked into those eyes of hers and nearly grabbed her to kiss her senseless. The only thing stopping him was the girl standing just a few feet from them. "Not ignoring ya." Aurora rolled her eyes and walked away to stretch her legs a little. Sandor watched her leaving and frowned. He cursed himself for not being able to articulate what his brain and heart were saying to him. 

Just as Sandor predicted, the three of them arrived at the Twins by that night. It was complete and utter chaos. Arya and Aurora rode in a wagon Sandor had hitched to Stranger, but the guards wouldn't let them through. Something was wrong, Sandor could feel it and so could Aurora. The young woman had a bad feeling about what was happening behind the walls of that castle. Apparently Arya did too since she slid off the back of the wagon and ran off. 

Sandor groaned and dismounted Stranger. While he did that, Aurora got off the wagon herself and came around to Stranger. Sandor lifted her up and got on behind her. He had to get to Arya before something happened to her. "Where is she?" Sandor shook his head until he heard the sickening howl. He remembered all the Stark children had direwolves. That one was probably Robb Stark's. 

Following the sound, he found Arya hiding from some Frey soldiers. They were now parading around with a wolf's head attached to a man's body. Aurora's eyes widened at the sight as Sandor quickly grabbed up Arya and practically threw her on Stranger's back with Aurora. Despite the extra weight, Stranger galloped away from the Twins quick as a flash. 

Arya curled into Aurora and sobbed silently into her chest as the older woman held her. The girl cried until she had no more tears to shed and she fell asleep leaning against Aurora. Sandor stopped Stranger and the three of them rested there for the night. Sandor kept watch, refusing to sleep in case any Frey soldiers had noticed their presence in the Twins. He gazed over at Aurora who slept with Arya in her arms. The young girl was clutching onto Aurora as if she would disappear. The sight would have been endearing if not for the circumstances that lead to it. Sandor wondered just how much more the two females would be able to handle. 

A few days went by without Arya speaking. It worried Aurora, but at the same time, she understood the girl needed to grieve. Finally, one day she spoke again. "When do you think I could get a horse?" Aurora blinked in disbelief and Sandor chuckled. "Girl wants a pony?" Arya scoffed. "Girl wants to get away from your stench." This made Aurora chuckle and Sandor scowled. "You do smell a bit," she whispered with a smile to show she meant no harm. 

"There's an inn. We should stop," Arya said, interrupting them. Aurora looked up and saw that Arya was right. There was an inn. "We don't have any coin," Sandor told her. "You didn't steal anything from Joffrey before you left?" Aurora sighed heavily. No conversation between these two ever ended well. "I'm not a thief," Sandor said simply making Aurora smile. "You kill people but you won't steal?" Sandor shrugged. "Man's got ta have a code." 

Arya rolled her eyes and slid down off Stranger. "Arya!" Aurora called and Sandor stopped the horse with a huff. The two adults dismounted Stranger and followed after Arya, hiding in the bushes. "I know that man. His name's Polliver. He killed Lommy." Aurora's brows furrowed as Sandor asked what a Lommy was. Arya explained Lommy was her friend and, after some argument between the two, the small company wandered into the inn. 

Once inside, Aurora was instantly uncomfortable. The men were staring at her as if she were a piece of meat. She stayed as close to Sandor as possible. Even with her knowledge of self defense, Aurora knew there was no way for her to overpower all the men in the tavern. Sandor sensed her discomfort and kept her close. Aurora was thankful he did because, before she knew what was happening, swords were drawn and a fight broke out. 

Sandor pushed Aurora out of the way, trying to protect her. Blood was everywhere and bodies were falling. Aurora saw one sneaking up behind Arya and, without thinking Aurora picked up a sword where one man had dropped it and ran the assailant through. He fell to the ground and Aurora stifled a scream. Dropping the sword, she looked down at her blood soaked hands and began to shake. 

"Aurora?" Sandor's voice was uncharacteristically soft. She gazed up at him, still shaking like a leaf. Sandor took a step toward her but she held up a bloodied hand and backed away from him. She turned on her heel and ran outside, Sandor close behind. She ran to the bushes and immediately proceeded to spew the few contents of her stomach. Sandor ran a hand over her back as she vomited. 

When she finished, Aurora backed away from Sandor again. His brows furrowed in confusion as he took in the fear in her gaze. "I-I killed someone..."she whispered. Sandor grunted and replied, "Yeah, ya did. Ya had no choice. Ya were protectin' the girl." Aurora's lip began to tremble. "It doesn't matter! I killed someone, Sandor!" She pushed passed him and over to Stranger. Sandor watched in awe as this woman, who had been tortured and humiliated by the most terrible people in Westeros, sobbed over killing a man who would have possibly raped and killed her. 

Arya came out of the inn, her sword now attached to her hip. "Is Aurora alright?" Sandor looked down at the girl before returning his gaze to the woman he'd come to care for. "She will be." Without another word, Sandor approached Aurora cautiously. "Are ya riding with me or with the girl?" he asked. Aurora didn't answer. Sandor sighed before reaching into her bag and ripping a piece of her shirt off. He used it as a cloth to clean the blood from her hands. "You'll be alright, little dove," he whispered. Aurora looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. When Sandor finished his task, Aurora threw her arms around him and pulled him close, sobbing into his shoulder.


	20. Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora's shock at what she'd done carries on for days until Sandor finally convinces her differently. Feelings are finally shared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a depressed state in the beginning, fluff. Steam!!

Sandor watched Aurora as she sat with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her eyes never left the fire as Arya slept on the ground near her. Sandor sighed and got up from his spot on the ground. He walked over to Aurora and crouched in front of her. He looked closely at her face. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks had lost some of their color. Sandor wasn't surprised. It had been nearly a week since the incident and Aurora hadn't slept with the exception of ten or fifteen minutes here and there. 

"Ya need ta sleep, Aurora," he told her softly. She shook her head vehemently. "I can't," she whispered, "Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I killed him. An innocent man." Sandor scoffed. "Innocent? He was the furthest thing from innocent ya could get. He was a killer, like me but one without honor. If ya hadn't killed him, he would have killed the girl and then you. Or worse. He would have raped ya. Ya saved not only the girl and yourself but also others." 

Aurora sniffled and gazed up at him. "I did?" He nodded once. Aurora was crying again and Sandor bit back a groan. She'd been crying so much the past few days. He let her wrap her arms around him again. Before he met Aurora, Sandor would never have let a woman that wasn't a whore be this close to him. He'd never say it out loud, but he was actually enjoying the physical affection. Sandor sank down to his knees and tightened his arms around the young woman. 

After a while, she finally stopped crying again. "You probably think I'm ridiculous. Maybe stupid," she muttered, but he heard her. "Yer not ridiculous or stupid. You've never killed anyone before. 'S not yer nature. Yer only stupid for not takin' care of yerself. Ya gotta sleep, love." Aurora pulled back slightly and stared at him. Had she heard right? And was Sandor...blushing? "What?" she asked, her voice coming out in a squeak. "Ya heard me. Get some sleep." 

Aurora let go of him and sat back down on the ground. "Stay with me?" Sandor nodded and settled in next to her. He closed his eyes, hoping that Aurora would follow suit. She did, but not before he felt her cuddle into him. The metal of his armor was slightly cold against her bare arms, but Aurora didn't care. She was just hoping that she's be able to sleep if she was close to him. She felt her eyes closing slowly and just before sleep took her, she whispered, "I love you." 

Sandor's eyes flew open and he looked down at her face. He couldn't believe she'd just told him that she loved him. He hadn't expected it. He wanted to know if she meant it, but the woman was finally asleep so he kept quiet and drifted off to sleep himself. Who when he'd get another opportunity to be this close to her? 

The next morning, Sandor woke to find Aurora and Arya missing. He felt a twinge of panic until he heard Aurora's voice. He followed the sound until he found them. Aurora was watching as Arya was twirling her sword around. "Maybe ya ought ta be wearin' a dress," Sandor said, making Arya nearly fall into the dirt and Aurora jump. The latter glanced at him and smiled. 

She already looked much better for sleeping. The circles under her eyes were a little less dark and some color had returned to her eyes and cheeks. Aurora rolled her eyes as Arya began arguing with Sandor once again. "Little wolf, I really don't want to listen to this," she said, effectively shutting it down. Turning to Sandor, Aurora asked, "Where to now?" Sandor thought for a moment and replied, "The Vale. She's got an aunt there. We can get her there in a little less than a fortnight."

The trio mounted their two horses and were off. Aurora rode with Sandor on Stranger and Arya had her own white horse. When she was certain Arya couldn't hear, Aurora looked back at Sandor and said, "I meant it, by the way. What I said before I fell asleep." Sandor almost fell off Stranger's back. He hadn't forgotten what she'd confessed, but he hadn't expected her to bring it up. "We'll talk more when the girl is asleep tonight," was all he said, but it seemed to placate Aurora. 

True to his word, Sandor called Aurora over to him as soon as Arya was asleep. When Aurora was next to him on the ground, he turned his head to look at her. "Say it again...please." His voice was barely above a whisper, which was odd for him but there was a part of him that was terrified Aurora would change her mind. She gave him a tired smile before getting to her knees. She brought her face closer to his and said, "I love you." 

Sandor crashed his lips into hers frantically. Aurora's hands tangled in his hair as she matched his fervor. One thing that could be said for Sandor was that he kissed with all the vigor and passion he possessed. When they parted, Aurora's cheeks were flushed and her chest was heaving as she tried to catch her breath. Never in her life had she been kissed like that and she desperately wanted more. 

As soon as she could breath properly, Aurora was attaching their lips again. His hands were gripping her hips so hard, Aurora was certain it would leave bruises. She didn't care. She never wanted the kiss to end. Sandor loosened his grip on her hips as she pushed back and they were both laying on the ground, her slightly hovering over him. He didn't want to let her go, afraid she would disappear and this would turn out to be a dream. Still, he knew they needed to stop before they went any further. 

He gently pushed her away. She gave him a look of confusion. "Little dove, I already told ya, I won't bed ya out here. Ya deserve better and if we keep goin', I'm gonna end up ravishing ya. Besides, the girl is right there and I don't feel like havin' ta deal with that." Aurora giggled behind her hand so she wouldn't wake Arya. "I understand," she whispered, laying her head on his chest. "I love you, Sandor." Sandor couldn't fight the smile on his face. "I love ya too, little dove."


	21. NO!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tall blonde stranger approaches the trio. Sandor fights to protect Aurora and Arya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. Violence.

The next week and a half flew by as the trio traveled during the day until they were too tired to go on. Nights for Arya were full of fitful sleep just as Sandor and Aurora's were filled with stolen, heated kisses. Before the three companions knew it, they were standing at the Bloody Gate. "Who approaches the Bloody Gate?!" a guard called out, prompting Sandor to answer, "It's the bloody Hound! I've got Lady Arryn's niece!" 

From the corner of his eye, Sandor saw Aurora standing with her hands on Arya's shoulders. She was looking straight ahead until the guard announced to the three of them that Lady Arryn was dead. Sandor stared and Aurora glanced down at the girl in front of her, fearful of her reaction. To both her and Sandor's surprise, the young wolf began laughing. Aurora glanced at Sandor, who turned back the way they came with a soft growl. 

Aurora ran after him, checking over her shoulder to see that Arya was following her. "Sandor," Aurora called softly, making him stop for a moment. "What will we do now? We can't leave her here on her own." An indignant huff came from behind them. "I can take care of myself." Aurora rolled her eyes and said, "You are still a child, Arya. If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself. Not after all your father did for me." At the mention of her father, the argument died on Arya's lips once again. 

The young woman once again turned her attention to Sandor, waiting for an answer. "I don't bloody know," he mumbled as he continued walking back to the horses, "But we need ta move on." Aurora nodded and climbed up on Stranger's back. She was getting used to riding finally. So much so, her legs and backside hardly ached anymore. Sandor mounted behind her and they set off again. Aurora leaned back into Sandor's chest, reveling in the feeling of having him close. If she had known what would happen, she would have kept him even closer. 

Not three days later, Arya was once again practicing with her sword, Needle, when two voices were heard. Sandor was relieving himself behind a boulder while Aurora sat on a different one, keeping an eye on Arya. Arya tried to get Sandor's attention when the voice drew nearer. Aurora slid off her rock and stood next to Arya as two figures appeared. One, a tall blonde woman and the other, a shorter raven-haired young man. "Good morrow," the woman greeted. Aurora put a hand on Arya's shoulder and tried to move her back. 

Sandor reappeared and took stock of the two new comers. He noticed Aurora's protective actions over Arya and his hand went to the hilt of his sword. The young man with the blonde whispered, "It's the Hound." Aurora's eyes flicked to Sandor before returning to the blonde, who was now looking at Arya. "Then you're Arya Stark." 

Arya tried to move closer, but Aurora kept a firm hand on her shoulder. "Who are you?" the girl asked. "Brienne of Tarth. I swore an oath to your mother than I would get you to safety." Sandor scoffed and replied, "Safety? Where the fucks that? Her aunt in the Eyrie’s dead. Her mother’s dead. Her father’s dead. Her brother’s dead. Winterfell is a pile of rubble. There’s no safety, you dumb bitch. If you don’t know that by now, you’re the wrong one to watch over her." 

Brienne's blue eyes gazed between Arya, Aurora and Sandor before she asked, "Is that what you're doing? Watching over her?" Aurora glared at the implications of the woman's words. She wanted to speak, but knew Sandor had this well under control. "Aye. That's what I'm doing." Before anything else could be said, swords were drawn and the two were fighting. 

Aurora did her best to keep Arya out of the way, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from Sandor. What would happen if he lost this fight? Would he die? Would she? And what about Arya? Arya broke away from Aurora and ran to a boulder to watch. The raven-haired man did his best to keep Aurora back. When Brienne and Sandor both had thrown their swords down, Aurora stifled a cry. She couldn't distract him now. 

She couldn't fight the scream bubbling in her throat as she watched Brienne pick up a rock and begin hitting Sandor over and over again. Each hit sent him closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. One final hit sent the man rolling down and Aurora screamed loudly as a bright light blinded her. 

When the light cleared, Aurora found herself standing in a familiar bookshop. Her bag and the book were on the ground next to her. The young woman let out a tortured sob as she sank to her knees on the carpeted floor and felt the arms of the owner wrap around her shoulders. "No, no, no." Aurora's sobs echoed through the empty shop.


	22. I Won't Get My Heart Broken...Not Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora tries to move on after returning to our world. Melisandre certainly doesn't help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A teeny bit of angst, but nothing really.

When Aurora had cried herself out, she wiped her face with her hands and glanced at the red-headed woman sitting next to her. "Did you know that would happen?" she asked softly. The woman nodded. "I had suspected. I knew you had a destiny tied to that book." Aurora stood and brushed herself off. "Then why am I back here?" The woman closed the book and stood up. "Because that part of the story is finished, young one." 

"Can I go back?" She nodded. "You could, but everything would be as it was." Aurora felt her lip begin to tremble. "What about Sandor? And Arya? What happened to them?" The shop owner frowned. "I do not know." Aurora took a deep breath and picked up her bag from the floor. "I should go. My friend is probably worried sick about. She probably called the police." 

"I doubt that very much. Why should she?" Aurora's brows furrowed. "I've been gone for months!" The woman shook her head. "Perhaps in the book, but here? You have been gone for only a few hours." The room began to spin and Aurora swayed. The woman gently took her arm and lead her to a seat. "It is alright. I know it is a lot to believe, but you were there! You lived the history of another world!" Aurora chuckled through the tears beginning to form. "I did, didn't I?" The woman smiled and Aurora asked, "How do you know so much about it?" Another laugh echoed through the shop. "Because that is my world, my dear. I am the Lady Melisandre, a priestess of the Lord of Light." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

That was the beginning of a new life for Aurora. After her adventure in Westeros, she couldn't bring herself to continue in her studies at the university. Instead, she began working in Melisandre's shop. She had access to all sorts of study material in the shop and it paid well. When she wasn't working, Aurora took sword fighting and horseback riding lessons, just to keep her days with Sandor alive in her mind. Before she knew it, a year had passed. 

Aurora had just started her shift when Melisandre walked in, a bright smile on her face. "Aurora, I have wonderful news!" Aurora arched a brow but made her way over to the counter all the same. From inside a box, Melisandre pulled out a book. Aurora's eyes widened. If she hadn't been paying attention, she would have said it was the same book. It looked exactly like the first book, leather bound with a red jewel in the center. The only difference was, on this book, the Roman Numeral for the number two was emblazoned in gold on the cover and spine. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Aurora asked and Melisandre nodded with a laugh. "It is. The next volume." Aurora frowned and backed away when Melisandre tried to hand her the book. The woman's brows drew together in confusion. "I can't. What is there for me now? Sandor is more than likely dead. Arya and Sansa too. And even if they weren't, I would just end up back here when the book finished, wouldn't I?" 

"Not necessarily, Aurora. You are part of Westeros' history now. There is nothing to say you could not remain there for the rest of your days," came the answer, but Aurora still refused to take the book. "I won't put myself through that! I won't get my heart broken again!" With that, Aurora turned on her heel and went back to work. 

Melisandre watched the poor young woman throw herself into her work with a frenzy she hadn't seen before. One thing was certain in the old priestess' mind. Aurora belonged in Westeros. Melisandre herself had already been through the book when it was delivered the night before and she knew exactly what had happened. After working with Aurora for a year, Melisandre also knew that the now twenty-four year old woman was one of the most stubborn women ever to live. As she watched Aurora work diligently, Melisandre's mind began forming a plan. 

That night, Aurora went home and cried into her pillow. It was the first time she'd allowed herself to cry since the night she returned home from Westeros. Her dreams were plagued with visions of Sandor rolling off the cliff and Aurora screaming over and over again. They wouldn't stop and eventually, Aurora gave up trying to sleep. She got up and paced around her apartment. Why had Melisandre gotten the second book? There was a part of Aurora that was curious but the other, much louder part, kept telling her that if she went back, her heart would break as it had when she was ripped from that world. 

When Aurora arrived to work the next morning, Melisandre was nowhere to be found. Only a note written in a neat cursive hand dictating to Aurora what all needed to be done. Aurora shrugged and got to work. It wasn't unlike Melisandre to forget something and have to run to her apartment above the shop. Aurora went about her daily tasks and when those were done, she got to work on Melisandre's list. 

Aurora moved a ladder to begin dusting the tops of the highest set of shelves in the shop. Once a top the ladder, Aurora started humming to herself and dusting. She wasn't paying attention to the shelf below and when she brought her arm down, she hit something. Aurora lowered her eyes and saw a book beginning to topple from the shelf. 

Her eyes widened when she realized exactly which book it was. She dropped her cloth and reached down to catch the book that began to fall. Aurora was able to catch the book, but not before it opened and a blinding light filled the shop once more.


	23. New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurora returns to Westeros and meets a few people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

When Aurora opened her eyes, she was in a forest. Not the one outside of King's Landing, but a different one. Also, this time, she was surrounded by men all pointing swords or bows at her. Her eyes scanned the crowd of men and her eyes landing on a familiar face. "Beric Dondarrion," she whispered, catching the attention of the scarred man with one eye. 

"I recognize you, my lady," he said, gesturing for the men to lower their weapons. "You were Sandor Clegane's traveling companion last I saw you." Aurora nodded, willing the tears to stay down at the mention of Sandor's name. "And where is Sandor Clegane?" the drunken priest, Thoros, asked her. She looked down at the ground. "I assume he's dead. The last time I saw him, he was falling from a cliff after a fight." Her voice was barely a whisper. Beric and Thoros frowned. 

"I'd say I'm sorry for your loss, but I think we'd both know that'd be a lie." Aurora chuckled sadly and looked around. "I don't recognize this forest." She brought her gaze back to the two men in front of her. They exchanged a glance before Beric nodded. "Then you should not be traveling alone, my lady. Perhaps you would consider traveling with us. The Brotherhood can protect you." Aurora wanted to laugh. She remembered that Sandor had killed this man. Still, she knew he was right. She had no idea where she was and traveling by herself would have been stupid. So, she accepted their offer. 

The rest of the men went about their business while Thoros and Beric stayed with Aurora to speak with her. They explained they were heading to Winterfell to assist Sansa Stark in reclaiming Winterfell and to see if the rumors of White Walkers were true and Aurora told them her story from when she first came to Westeros and how she ended up with Sandor. As she spoke, the two men listened intently, amazed that anyone could have such feelings for Sandor Clegane. 

"It sounds as though no one really knew who he was other than he reputation." Aurora laughed and shook her head. "Oh, you knew him. His reputation was entirely true but there was also another side to him that only I saw." Aurora smiled to herself as memories of her time with Sandor flashed through her mind. She noticed the men were staring at her and she blushed. "Sorry." The men shook their heads, indicating there was nothing to be sorry for. She smiled at them and let them lead her to their camp. 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

It didn't take long for Aurora to become just like any other person in the Brotherhood. They helped her to refine her sword skills and soon, she could take on just about any man in the camp. The young woman grew stronger and tougher as the weeks went by. They had fashioned her a tunic and trousers in her size and somehow, they'd found boots for her as well as a cloak for the coming winter. She fought alongside them and they became like brothers to her. 

Aurora was training with one of the men one day when she heard a ruckus. "What's that?" she asked, earning a shrug. She pulled her hood up on her head and wandered over to the noise. As she drew closer she heard a voice she recognized. "It can't be," she whispered. A few more steps and she saw him. She felt her eyes widen as she took in the sight of him. Aurora just barely managed to breathe out where no one could hear her, "Sandor."


	24. An Angry Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor and Aurora are reunited...it's not a happy occasion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Arguing. Sandor is a big jerk for a minute. Some serious tension. Implied sexy times.

Aurora nearly broke down in tears. She couldn't believe it. Sandor was alive! He wasn't wearing his armor and looked a little thinner than the last time she saw him. His hair and beard were both much thicker and he seemed to be walking with a limp, but it was him nonetheless. When he spoke, part of her wanted to laugh while the other wanted to run and hide. He pointed an ax at one of the archers and threatened, "Put it away, girl. Tougher girls than ya have tried ta kill me." His voice was music to her ears. 

She couldn't take her eyes off him as he assisted Beric in hanging three men who had besmirched the name of the Brotherhood. When the hanging was done, Beric met Aurora's gaze across the camp, silently communicating a question. She shook her head. She couldn't face Sandor yet, no matter how much she wanted to. She needed to compose herself first. So, she kept her head down and left the camp. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to escape before Sandor noticed. 

"Scared ya off already?" Aurora froze before exhaling deeply. No going back now. Turning back toward him, she slowly removed her hood. "Have I ever been afraid of you, Sandor?" she asked, her soft voice threatening to crack. Still, she held her ground and let her eyes find his beautiful brown ones that couldn't seem to hide his surprise. She could only hold his gaze for a moment before she felt her resolve not to cry beginning to crumble. So, she turned and headed toward the river near camp. 

Sandor watched in shock as Aurora walked away. Then, one of the brothers followed after, placing a hand on her shoulder when he caught up to her. Sandor felt his stomach twist unpleasantly as a feeling that could only be described as jealousy rose in his chest. That only lasted a moment before anger took over. He wanted nothing more than to stalk after them both. The only thing to stop him was Thoros. "She needs time." 

Sandor glared at him. Deciding to ignore Thoros' advice to leave it, Sandor followed Aurora. He had a few things to say to her and they couldn't wait in his mind. He found the man that had gone with Aurora first. He was facing the direction Sandor was coming from and his hand was on the hilt of his sword. "Where is she?" The man cringed at the tone of Sandor's voice. Without saying a word, he gestured behind him toward the river. "Go," Sandor barked. The young man didn't need to be told twice. He took off back toward the camp. 

Once he was gone, Sandor turned back to where he'd indicated and found exactly who he was looking for. She was kneeling by the river, splashing water on her face. She heard the footsteps behind her and she stood spinning around with her hand on her sword. Seeing Sandor, she released the hilt and sighed deeply. "Sandor." The way she said his name almost made him relent. Almost. 

"Where the fuck were ya?!" She blinked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?" She crossed her arms over her chest in her usual defiant manner. "Where the fuck have ya been? What business do ya have being with the Brotherhood? Ya fuckin' any of 'em?!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth did he feel the stinging sensation of her hand across his cheek. "How dare you?! First off, why would I sleep with any of them? They aren't you! Second, I thought you were dead! Can you blame me for trying to find some sense of protection?" 

"Ya didn't bother to stick around to see that I didn't die. I was at the bottom of that cliff for days, dyin' and you were nowhere to be found! The woman that said she loved me just took off without even checkin' ta see if I was alive." Aurora's fists were balled at her sides. "I wasn't here, you ass! I was sent back home and was there for a year. I didn't even want to come back. There was no point if you were dead!" She could feel the tears rising in her eyes the longer she argued with him. 

Sandor let her words sink in. She hadn't been in Westeros? He'd spent so long angry with her, thinking she'd abandoned him when he needed her most. Now, here she was again, telling him off once more. He took in her form as he waited for her temper to wane. Her bright green eyes had lost some of their naive innocence and she had a few worry lines, but she was as beautiful and feisty as ever. "I will take your silence as an apology." 

He brought his eyes back to hers and began laughing. A real laugh. Something he hadn't done in so long. It was then that Aurora finally let herself cry and, for the first time since leaving Westeros, they weren't tears of pain or sadness. They were tears of relief. "God, I missed you," she muttered before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him close. 

For a second, Sandor just stood there, unable to believe Aurora was there with him again. Then, he wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently. It was as if she never left. She still fit almost perfectly against him, even with her small frame. After holding her moment, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. She evidently got the message as she urgently pressed her lips to his. Sandor's grip on her tightened and Aurora was glad he was holding her. Her legs had gone weak nearly immediately. When they parted, Aurora's eyes were wide and her breath was coming in pants. 

No words were exchanged as Sandor looked into her eyes. They were practically pleading with him and this time, he knew he couldn't tell her no. He'd missed her too much and, with all those other men around, she had to show him he had no reason to be jealous. He set her on her feet and removed her cloak. Within what seemed like seconds, she was bare before him and she was helping him out of his own clothes. The rest of the camp soon heard the evidence of their activities carrying on the wind.


	25. The Battle for Winterfell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood, including Aurora and Sandor, join the fray at Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VIOLENCE, INJURY!

"I love you, Sandor," Aurora told him once the two of them were dressed. He pulled her to him again and crashed their lips together. She chuckled when they broke apart. "If you keep doing that, we'll never make it back to camp." She backed away and fastened her cloak around her. "I love ya too," Sandor finally said, making the young woman smile. The two made their way back to camp. No sooner were they in sight of the rest of the Brotherhood did the wolf whistles and cheers start. 

Aurora's face turned bright red as she sat down on the ground across from Beric and Thoros. They gave her a knowing smile before returning to their conversation. "If luck is on our side, we should reach Winterfell in a few days time. Rumor is Sansa Stark plans to retake Winterfell with the help of her bastard brother and, if that is true, she will need all the numbers she can get." 

Aurora nodded. She knew how dangerous their mission was, but she still knew she needed to help Sansa at all costs. She promised Ned. That seemed like an age ago. Sandor could practically see the gears turning in Aurora's head. "I'm sure the girl's alright. She's got that Stark gumption after all." Aurora chuckled. "Yeah...you're right." Aurora laid down to rest, knowing the next few days were going to be trying and exhausting. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as Beric had promised, the Brotherhood arrived near Winterfell a few days later. They could hear the din of battle a long way off and spurred their horses to move faster. Aurora saw Sansa at the top of the hill. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning her attention to the battle in front of them. "Aurora, I want ya to go with the Stark girl," Sandor told her in a low voice. 

"You're joking? Please tell me you're joking." The tone in her voice even made Sandor wince. "That is never going to happen, Sandor. She's fine up there. It looks like she's got her own protection and I'll be damned if I go sit up there looking pretty with her while you are down her putting your life in danger. I'm fighting." There was a finality to her words that no one could argue with and quicker than they expected, the Brotherhood had joined the fray. 

Sandor was angry. Why couldn't Aurora understand that he was just trying to protect her? He rode off with the rest of the Brotherhood toward the battle. Bolton men were run through left and right, but then again so were the men in the other ragtag army. Sandor tried to keep an eye on Aurora the whole time and, for the most part, he was successful. Until the army charged on the gates of Winterfell. When that happened, all Seven Hells broke loose. 

He lost sight of her for one brief moment and, when Sandor's eyes found Aurora again, his heart sank. She was clutching her side with her free hand while still trying to fight. She killed the man in front of her before her mouth formed a "O" as she gasped and fell down in pain. Another soldier appeared in front of her, sword raised to strike. Sandor got there first, running him through just as Jon Snow's army and the army from the Vale broke through the gates. The battle was over. They'd won. Sandor scooped Aurora up in his arms and began carrying her inside as her breathing became shallow. 

"Aurora, stay awake, ya hear me," Sandor grumbled. "Aurora?!" a feminine voice called out. Sandor looked up to see Sansa running toward them. "Is she alright?" Aurora gave Sansa a small smile. "I-I'm f-fine, Sansa. Just glad to see you alive." Sandor's brows furrowed as he heard her voice growing weaker and saw her eyes beginning to close. "Aurora, dammit. Stay awake! Don't fuckin' do this ta me." Sandor's voice sounded so broken, one could almost forget who he was. "I l-love you," was the last thing Aurora said before her eyes closed. "AURORA!"


	26. The Strength and Stubbornness of a Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has a heart-to-heart with Sandor while the two watch over an injured Aurora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings.

"Hound," Sansa began, "Come with me." Sandor tightened his grip on Aurora, pulling her closer to his chest. Sansa gave him a smile. "We're going to find a chamber to put her in and Lord Baelish brought a Maester with him." He could see the frightened look in Sansa's eyes and he wasn't sure if it was because of him or if she feared for Aurora's life like he did.

Sandor followed the eldest Stark daughter through the halls of Winterfell. "We can put her in here. I'll send for the Maester," Sansa's voice was soft as she watched Sandor behaving so gently with the young woman she'd come to see as a sister. He set her down on the bed before pulling a chair next to her. Sansa stopped her movements toward the door and returned to the bed herself. 

She kneeled next the bed, across from Sandor. "What happened to you? After you left King's Landing? You're different," she asked, making Sandor finally take his eyes off Aurora. "So are ya, little bird." His gaze returned to Aurora. "I'll get the Maester. I would like to talk to you more after." Sandor simply nodded his head and Sansa left the room. 

Sandor looked up toward the heavens and sighed. "Why? Is this my punishment? I finally have somethin' good going fer me and ya take it away?" Sandor lowered his head again and began sobbing silently. Truly sobbing for the first time in his life. Why? Why would the gods, if they existed, punish him by taking away the only person he loved? He didn't cry for long and, when he was done, the only sound in the room was Aurora's shallow breathing. 

The Maester arrived shortly after. Sansa had to force Sandor to move away from Aurora so the Maester could do his job. "She has lost a lot of blood, but I am confident she will survive. It may take her a while to wake, but I have no doubt she will." The Maester exited the room, leaving Sansa behind with Sandor yet again. "I know what's changed, Hound. You fell in love with her." Sandor said nothing, but that told Sansa everything she needed to know. "She will wake. She's strong and stubborn. One would think she was a Stark by birth." 

Sandor actually chuckled at that. "Aye. Perhaps she was in another life." Sansa smiled. She gave his shoulder a squeeze. "There is a meeting of the lords in the Hall. Will you join us or would you remain here?" Sandor told her he would stay and returned to Aurora's side. Sansa left the room, leaving Sandor to take Aurora's hand in his much larger one. "Ya have ta wake up, Aurora. The gods finally gave me somethin' good in my life and I can't lose that." He was met with silence, but he could see the rise and fall of her chest as she slept on. "I love ya, Aurora," Sandor whispered before sleep overtook him.


	27. Did He Say Wife?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor waits to see if his love is going to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLUFF!!!

Sunlight pouring through the window woke Sandor. He immediately felt the stiffness in his back and neck as he sat up and stretched, popping all of his joints. "You wouldn't be so sore if you'd slept in the bed with me," a soft, weak voice grabbed his attention. His brown eyes flew open and met Aurora's smiling face. "Yer awake and alive!" Aurora laughed before hissing in pain. "Well that was fun. I think next time you tell me to stay put, I might listen." 

Aurora carefully maneuvered herself into sitting position and placed her hand on Sandor's shoulder. She could see the worry and exhaustion in his eyes. "You need proper sleep. Get in," Aurora told him, gesturing to the other side of the bed. Sandor did as she asked, climbing in the bed carefully so he wouldn't jostle her too badly. Once he was settled, Aurora put her head on his chest, not caring that their clothes were still stained with blood and dirt. 

After several moments of comfortable silence, Sandor said, "There won't be any more battles fer me. I won't put ya in danger like that again." Aurora shifted her head so she was looking up at him. "I put myself in danger, Sandor. Not you." He grunted. "Don't care. I won't have my wife puttin' herself in that position again." Aurora's eyes went wide. Sandor had said wife. He wanted to marry her?

"Wife?" she asked, picking herself up to rest on her hand slowly so to not pull the stitches in her side. "If ya will have me. I've nearly lost ya more times than I can count and I ain't lettin' it happen again. I want ta be able ta protect ya better. So, will ya have me? Be my wife?" Aurora smiled before leaning in to connect their lips in a sweet kiss. "Of course I will. I love you," she whispered. Sandor couldn't keep the smile off his face as Aurora moved to once again rest her head on his chest. 

The door opened a few minutes later and Sansa came in. "Aurora! You're awake!" The young woman in question grinned. "I am." Sandor helped her to sit up as Sansa came over to her side of the bed and hugged her gently. "I'm so happy. I don't even know if Arya is alive so you and Jon are all that is left of my family," Sansa whispered. Aurora gave her a squeeze. "It's good to see you, Sansa." 

Sansa pulled away. "How does it feel to be home for good, Lady Stark?" Aurora asked, jokingly. "It feels wonderful and, as soon as you are able, I will escort you through Winterfell. Show you everything there is to see." Aurora laughed and agreed. She looked at Sandor, who nodded once. He didn't really want the attention, but agreed Sansa should know about their recent betrothal. 

"Sansa, when I am well, do you think you could find a septon? That's the word, right?" she asked, making Sansa and Sandor chuckle. "Of course, but whatever for?" Another glance exchanged between Aurora and Sandor and Sansa knew the answer. "You are to marry?! That is wonderful!" Sansa hugged Aurora again, this time a little too excitedly. "Ouch." Sansa flinched and backed away. "I'm sorry." Aurora waved it off. "I will let you rest. Jon and I have plans to restore Winterfell and, as for Ramsay Bolton, I have plans for him." The darkness in her voice frightened Aurora a bit. 

Once she was gone, Aurora cuddled back into Sandor, surprised the large man was as into cuddling as he was. Maybe it was just because she'd nearly died. Whatever the reason, she certainly wasn't complaining. Just before they both fell asleep, Aurora heard Sandor whisper his love for her once again before wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.


	28. Epilogue: Several Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years have passed for Aurora and Sandor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the fluff!

Aurora woke feeling Sandor's arms tightening around her. She smiled as she pressed herself closer to him, relishing in the feeling of her husband's body against hers. The two had married as soon as it had been possible after Aurora's injuries healed. Sansa had generously given them a bit of land to build on and they lived in their little house, happy as could be. 

"Mmm, morning," she murmured before opening her eyes. She found Sandor already smiling at her. "Good morrow." She leaned up to kiss him once. Twice. Three times. Aurora hummed into his lips before pulling away. "I'd say we could stay in bed all day, but we do have a farm to run," she said with a slightly sad sigh. Sandor chuckled. "I think the farm can wait a bit, don't ya?" He kissed her again as she giggled. 

"As much as I'd love that, we promised Sansa we'd have those vegetables up at Winterfell today." Sandor sighed. "Yer right." Sandor threw back his furs and climbed from the bed. Aurora watched as he pulled on his clothing for the day. "What are ya starin' at, wife?" She got out of bed and came around to wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm looking at my husband. The man I love, the provider for our home and the father of our child. Or well, children." 

Sandor moved back so he could put his hands on Aurora's belly where the bump had just begun to show. "I still can't fuckin' believe I've got this." He kissed his wife deeply. No matter how many times his lips met hers, Aurora knew she would never get enough. The moment was interrupted by a small knock on the door. "Mother? Father?" Aurora smiled as Sandor moved to open the door. 

"Come on, my boy. We've got ta get the chores done. Maybe when we're done, yer mother will agree ta make us something to break our fast." Aurora laughed and nodded in agreement. It had taken her a while, but Aurora finally got the hang of cooking in a world without electricity. A world where she had to cook with fire. "Now, go on. Get out of here," she told them, following the two of them to the front door of their home. Sandor kissed her once more before telling their son to follow him. Aurora stood in the doorway, running her hands over her stomach as she watched her little family with a smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end! I hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
